Let's Pick A Fight
by KnightOfZ3R0
Summary: The Slipstream vanished off the face of Earth, but wouldn't luck have for Alex Terrell that he'd find someone who can help him. becoming the Red Hood wasn't easy, but then again neither was discovering someone assumed dead isn't. Join the new Red Hood as he and Overwatch face off against Talon and the mysterious Arkham Knight.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ladies and Gentleman, finally! I have completed my finals for the year and now can focus on this new story. I am sorry for now writing in the past few weeks, but I will focus on this when I have open time to do so.**

 **Overwatch is owned by Blizzard Entertainment. Batman: The Arkham Series is owned by Rocksteady, WB Games Montreal, Visceral Gaming and DC comics.**

 **I own no character except Alex Terrell. The Arkham Knight will be OC, so he will _not_ be Jason Todd or connected in anyway with Bruce Wayne or the Bat Family.**

 **That sai, Please Enjoy the Show!**

 **Chapter 1: Catastrophe**

* * *

 **Overwatch airbase**

Overwatch, what was there to say about it? The world's most powerful and strongest superheroes brought together under the United Nations, bound by the motive to strive for peace and balance in the world. So far, life was looking bleak. Omnic's, humanoid machines built with artificial intelligence, grew tired of humanities misuse of their forms and declared war.

Because of this, Overwatch along with its special ops group Blackwatch, were formed to handle the threat. And so far, it seemed like Overwatch was preparing a new vehicle that could turn the tide of war.

* * *

 **Hangar Bay 00**

"Man, I can't believe this." A young boy, around the age of 15 with light brown hair and blue eyes, stared out in awe. In front of him sat the Slipstream, the first of many prototypes that would possible turn the fight against Omnic's to Overwatch's final favor.

It was build similar to the Russian Sukhoi SU-47, with opposite pointed wings and small side fins near the cockpit. The yellow glass shined off the sunlight, and silver uncolored armor painting gave a fresh look to it. And it was true, it had barely came out of the production line, and was already fit with the world's first Teleportation Matrix. This Matrix, is completed and used accordingly, could possible sent the pilot's to a designated location in the blink of an eye, giving chance to surprise and attack any unknowing enemies.

On the far side, near both wings ends sat the Overwatch insignia, primed and fixed on during production. At the rear sat three large engines, as well as the main drive for the Matrix's power source. Alex Terrell couldn't help but feel happy about this, he going to be the copilot of the first ever time traveling jet. He wore a red and black jumpsuit, with a small breathing mask hanging loosely at his neck.

"Looking at her, love?" Alex turned to see his pilot, Lena Oxton, an English pilot and most cheerful person one could meet in Overwatch. Unlike Alex, Lena's jumpsuit was blue and gold, while housing a similar design to his. "She's a beaut, aint she?"

"Yeah, and to think you'll be piloting it." Alex stated, making the slightly older female giggle as him. "The first jet to ever teleport and I'm stuck on maintenance duty. I mean, c'mon Lena you're a big girl. You know how to not make things explode."

"I'm piloting because you were scared of crashing into something," She said, placing an arm on his shoulder. She blew a strand of her brown hair out of her glasses view, staring out along with her copilot. "Hope this works, though. I'll be able to become a pilot, and possible a lieutenant soon."

"Yeah, well…. I'm just hoping nothing goes wrong." Alex replied. If only he knew what would unfold next….

"Attention, Slipstream pilots are to report to their designated areas." An announcer sounded off, sending several technicians and workers in a hurry.

"Whelp, looks like it's our time to shine love." Lena called out, humming quietly as she and Alex walked to the jet. She quickly rushed up the small flight of stairs, jumping into the jet's control seat. "C'mon!"

Alex entered into the second seat, right behind hers. The cockpit wasn't built with a lot, a small 3D map layout was built for both pilots, and house the main Teleportation Matrix's command lever at the first pilot's seat. "Alright, let's get this show on the road." Alex whispered, strapping on his helmet. "Command, this is Slipstream 00 preparing for takeoff."

"Roger, Slipstream. This is air tower Archer 4, please move forward to runway 01, over." A technician at the air traffic tower, Archer 4, reported to Slipstream. He made sure that all preparations were set, and that no aircrafts would be in training vicinity. "Slipstream 00, report in."

"This is Corporal Oxton, we're now on runway 01." Lena reported in, disengaging the Slipstream's vertical hover system into its flight mode. The Teleportation Matrix hummed lightly to life, ready to calculate the designated time zone and location for test run. "We're all set, over!"

 _"Roger."_

 _"Huh?"_ A voice asked.

" _You have clearance, Clarence."_ Another voice stated.

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Roger, Roger."_

 _"What?"_ the earlier technician asked in confusion. _"Enough! Corporal Oxton, Captain Terrell, your clear to activate main engines. Take off, I repeat, take off!"_

"Roger, Lena?" Alex asked, causing the slightly older of the pilots to glance back to him. He grinned, giving a thumbs up. "Hit it!"

"Got it! Engines to full!" Lena readied the throttle, double-checking that the turret and missile systems were disengaged. A simple test run, no weapons. "Teleportation Matrix now readying to 60%, system check full. We're lifting off!"

Slowly the silver jet jutted forward slowly, engines fully moving forward, before quickly gaining speed. Fastly, the jet raced across the land, before fully lifting off the ground. As it did, speed flowed across and through the jet, bringing it fully away from ground level and into the clouds.

 _"Slipstream 00, you are now reaching altitude limit, over."_ The Radio technician stated, checking the jets diagnostics and Teleportation Matrix. _"Teleportation Matrix is at 80% and rising steadily, engine read normal, systems are all green. Alright, let's start the test run. Your orders are to fly through the forward obstacles designated by the red balloon checkpoints. The checkpoints will turn green when you've passed the obstacle, there will be no weapons systems used in this course. Begin!"_

"Alright. Corporal? Let's start!" Captain Terrell ordered, receiving a nod from the pilot. The Slipstream rushed forwards, bobbing and weaving through the multiple aerial obstacles. The Slipstream made a powerful corner turn, spiraling around several balloons flashing green. "Alright, so far so good. Man, they weren't kidding about this jet being fast… Lena, how's she handling?"

"Fits like a glove, sir!" Lena reported, laughing slightly as how quick she was to get attached to it. No one could really blame her, she was essentially making history for Overwatch. "Archer 4, Teleportation Matrix has now reached maximum power, request permission to engage over."

"Roger, we're receiving commands from Commander Morrison, standby." After a few short seconds, the technician reported in. "Corporal, you have permission to engage the Teleportation Matrix. Repeat, you are a go to use the Teleportation Matrix."

"Acknowledge, over." Lena answered, hand at the ready by the Matrix's lever. The Slipstream entered a vertical flight mode, infront sat the last obstacle course. At the far distance, roughly 40 meters was the final balloon checkpoint. "Captain, give the word and we'll start."

Alex nodded, but he suddenly felt something. He glanced from left to right, he felt as if something was… off. "Captain!" he snapped out of his trance to see Lena glancing to him. "We're ready to start!"

"Right, begin activation of Teleportation Matrix. Designated jump location: 40 meters." Terrell read aloud, entering the coordinate location. While this wasn't really what he was expecting for a designation screen, he decided it was best to stay simple. "Alright, we're set."

"Roger," Lena primed the engine, looking at a side screen to see the coordinates received. "Activating in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1: Activating!"

The lever was thrown down, and the jet jumped forward. Once it did, sparks now flew in the cockpit. The Matrix flashed red with alarms, and the multiple screens read **WARNING**. "Shit, we've lost control of the Teleportation Matrix! Lena, shut down the Matrix!" Terrell ordered hastily, rushing to check the jets status. "Engine failure, system malfunctioning…. Archer 4, we're losing control over!"

 _"Com- Strea- We read you, but we're breaking u-"_ The comms were now scattered beyond repair, and Slipstream was now tilting to its side. _"Slipstream, do you- Emergency power- DO YOU HEAR-?"_

"Dammit we've lost comms… Lena!" Alex looked to see the pilot staring down, her hands were fading in and out. "Oh my god… Lena?!"

"U-Uh, Alex! My hands are fading!" She stuttered, looking at her torso and legs to see she was completely fading. She turned fully in fear, reaching towards Alex. "Alex!"

Before she could make contact with his hand, Lena's body vanished with a spark flickering. "LENA! NO!" Alex yelled in horror, before the Slipstream gave one more explosion. The main controls exploded, along with the engine with sent the Slipstream plummeting towards the surface. "Shit! Fuck, this can't be happening!"

All around him was smoke, but his helmet gave a display that read they were closing in on the ground. While he didn't see it, The Slipstream was not charging down towards the ocean near the base's perimeter. "Must! Get! Higher!" He grunted, struggling out of his seat and into the cockpit. He managed to grab the main controls, but the jet wouldn't budge. "SHIT!"

Suddenly, the Teleportation Matrix flashed blue along with the Slipstream. Energy seemed to spark all across the jet, and before it made contact with the sea, in the blink of an eye, Slipstream vanished.

The death of Lena Oxten and Alex Terrell placed Overwatch in a states of concern, halting any more experimental tests with human or Omnic pilots. While Lena Oxten was found few months later, though, the Slipstream however remained lost with Alex Terrell.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay so far in Let's Pick a Fight, I'm still working on final grades for the last grades and Semester Exams. Man, who knew my Freshman year would be so difficult in the end, huh? Well, enough of my rambles. Please Enjoy The Show!**

 **Overwatch is owned by Blizzard Entertainment. Batman: The Arkham Series is owned by Rocksteady, WB Games Montreal, Visceral Gaming and DC comics.**

 **I own no character except Alex Terrell. The Arkham Knight will be OC, so he will _not_ be Jason Todd or connected in anyway with Bruce Wayne or the Bat Family.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Gotham**

 **Gotham City, New Jersey**

Gotham, the City of Crime and Fear. Thugs and criminals almost ran the damn city, with police barely able to keep up with their firepower or armies. Political problems forced the city into a stalemate between gang members and organizations. Quite literally, it was a city any and every super criminal resided in.

However, there were those who chose to take it up themselves to fight for justice, like Batman or Robin or Nightwing. Most criminals heard of Batman, he was the reason most super criminals existed in the first place.

There was, though, one who stood out in comparison to the dynamic Bat force.

 _Red Hood._

Red Hood was a vigilante, working on his own to rid the scum who killed innocents for money, power, or the hell of it. He did not follow Batman's rules for not killing, for he knew these petty criminals wouldn't give in to peace in Gotham. He would continue this path, even if he had to kill the Dark Knight himself to finish it.

That, however could possible change with this day.

* * *

Around Gotham sat a vast ocean, thousands of ships and fishing boats which road across it. At the farthest parts sat Metropolis under the guard of Superman, and the remnants of Arkham Asylum and Arkham City.

Though, for a moment it seemed like peace was upon the city. The sea was calm, crime fell brilliantly, and Batman stood on guard as protector of the city. But sadly, it would end so to the power criminals brought to the playing field.

Across the dark blue sea, more specifically close to Arkham City, a blue ripple of electricity rushed across, small flashings all around. Out of the ripple, a familiar silver jet roared through, fire and smoke trailing. The Slipstream jet scattered across the ocean, charging forward towards the high Wonder Tower.

The jet forcefully leveled out struggling to reduce speed, before activating the landing gear. The wheels of the jet screeched violently as the jet came into contact with the towers inner remains, its silver and now gray form turning at is halted. For a moment, it crash out again but switched to hover then stopping in the center.

After a second, the jet engines grew silent before the cockpit flashed opened. "Cough, cough…. Goddamn it!" Captain Terrell growled in anger, coughing harshly as he fell onto the metal floor. "I hate smoke! I hate it all!"

Terrell forced off his helmet and breathing mask, tossing it aside to see his surroundings. He was in a circular chamber, a triangular like roof higher than the Slipstream. There seemed to be burn marks across the chambers ends, with broken glass and what remained of a probable center command room and second floor.

"What is this place?" Alex asked, before he felt a warm feeling behind him. He turned to see the cockpit and engines of the Slipstream in flames, smoke ready to burst out. "Shit, the jet!"

Alex rushed forward, rushing to a side panel by the Slipstream. He forced it open to see an emergency first-aid, walkie talkies, and… Fire Extinguisher! He forced it out its placing, forcing out its white snow like substance across the hull. Slowly the fire dies out, and he turned attention to the pilot seats.

"Damn, this is bad!" He groaned, spraying the last of the halon in the Fire Extinguisher on the controls. He tossed it aside, climbing up the side fin and looking to the controls. Both seats were burned, the screens covered in black and burns all across the Teleportation Matrix and main controls. "Crap, flight system is down, nothing on the weapon or engine system heads up display was shattered in the teleportation, and communications are shot. Well, isn't this a pile of shit on my end huh?"

Alex blinked, realizing Lena wasn't here anymore. "Shit! I almost forgot about Lena!" He cried out, rushing around the room and jet. "Lena?! Corporal, are you there?! Respond, that's an order! Lena?!"

Nothing, just the cold wind. "She's gone," He whispered, sliding onto the Slipstream's side. How did this happen, the Teleportation Matrix couldn't have malfunctioned in production. It could have been possible it was damaged during the obstacle course, but to teleport one object and not the whole? That was a major flaw in the manufacturer's part. "I can't worry about the Matrix, right now I need to repair the Slipstream, find what happened to Lena and get back to base."

Alex jumped off the jet, turning to the open sky outside the room's glass remnants. He moved to it, the dark blue sky and cold breeze intensifying as he did. Alex saw, in the far distance, sat a city of large proportion surrounded by a vast sea. Across its roofing's was a railway system, and high towers dubbed 'Wayne' at the edges. "What is this place?" he pondered, looking down at the far ground below.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Founders Island**

Inside Founders Island, above the now under construction 'New Gotham' atop old Gotham, Red Hood stood guard. He saw it, a blue ripple and jet tore through Arkham City to Wonder Tower. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to see what this vehicle was. It could pose a threat to him and the Bat Family.

Red Hood wore a bowl shaped red helmet, with a white and red hooded jacket. He laid it open revealing his Red Hood insignia, painted on a white vest. His automatic handguns laid silently on his cargo pants side, and finally he had on black boots.

Batman, he frowned under his bowl shaped helmet. He saw the news, hell he was there to stop Crane from killing Wayne. He also saw the Knightfall Protocol, and he felt slight guilt as Wayne manor crumbled in flames. Red Hood couldn't help but feel slightly saddened by the death of his adoptive father, he was the only relative he had after his parents death. He wondered if Bruce was alive, though and if he would still take up the Batman cape and mantle. He also pondered on his role as the Arkham Knight, and if he revealed to much to his old Militia forces.

He only hoped they wouldn't target him and the others like he did with Wayne for leaving them leaderless. At the moment, they were in shambles, but that didn't mean Deathstroke or another mercenary wouldn't take up leadership.

"Alright, to Wonder Tower it is then," He muttered, firing out his grapple hook. "Might be useful to ending this disgusting purged city."

And so he left for Wonder Tower, flying across the crime riddle city to the old criminal killing city. He would have to be on guard though, not every crime lord left for Gotham during Scarecrow's control of the city.

* * *

 **old Wonder Tower commander center, Arkham City**

"Alright, here goes nothing…" Terrell grunted as he forced the wire together. A spark or two later, the lighting in and outside the tower top flashed to life. The lights looking down the tower came to life, showing the remains of the towers many missile launchers. "Alright, that should do it. Now, there's the problem of repairing the Slipstream."

"By the looks of it, your jet got blown out the sky." Alex wheeled around to get a fist to the stomach. He saw another coming, and dodged to the side pulling out his gun. "What, you think I wouldn't see that?"

"Well, I wasn't really trying to hidden now, was I?" Alex asked the red hooded character, wielding dual handguns and a red helmet. The stranger rushed forward, firing multiple rounds as so. Alex dodged away, firing his own live rounds to the figure. The other dodged, and placed his handguns to their holsters.

"Might as well go hand to hand, don't want to mess that jets paint job or waist bullets." Red Hood stated, jumping forward. Alex tried to punch forward, but Red jumped over his back. Both flashed around to punch, but Red managed to counter Alex's with his own. "Tell me, you couldn't have learned that from common training. What did you do, Capoeira? Krav Maga?"

"What? Hell no, I trained with the very best." Alex replied, ducking down from an incoming fist. He tackled Red to the ground, proceeding to punch him multiple times. Red Hood managed to kick Alex away, raising one of his pistols to the younger. "I trained Keysi, under Commander Morrison."

"Impossible, only one man knows how to fight with that technique. And I watched him die," Red Hood growled, jumping forward again. As he did, Alex ducked down and saw Red grapple to a ceiling ledge. He tried to keep track of where Red went, but would up losing him in the darker parts of the ceiling. "You're fast and quick, but you aren't good on the weapon or gadget side."

Red's mask flared, showing inside the red Detective Mode. He was able to watch Alex, moving steadily behind the Slipstream. Suddenly, Red heard a gunshot and looked to see his armor plate was shot. "How….?" He turned to see Alex atop the Slipstream's engine, gun directly at Red Hood. "You're good; I'll give you that…"

"What can I say, I try to b-" Alex was cut off by Red jumping forward at him. Red Hood jumped behind him, taking him up by his arm and throwing Alex down in front of him.

"But not as good as me," Red's boot slammed onto Alex's neck, the younger captain struggling to remove it. "You're no better than a military soldier, kid. Shame, you could have made a good sidekick for Batman."

"W-Who?" Alex breathed out, and Red's eyes opened slightly more. How did this kid not know Batman? That was like saying you didn't know what a police man was. More importantly, how did this kid a 15 year old manage to take a military jet to Wonder Tower without anyone noticing? It's not like he could pilot it, the jet seemed broken badly.

"What? How did you… Ah, what does it matter? He's dead." Red Hood growled, pulling his foot up. He turned away as the captain coughed horrendously. "So, since you obvious can defend yourself, you obviously have military training, or your a really good cheater. That said, I'll let you keep your…" he glanced at the burnt jet, a rear end wing falling off. "Broken jet… thing."

"Wait!" Alex struggled to his feet, rushing to Red Hood. He had to ask, if this guy lived here, then he'd know where to get parts for his jet. "What year is it?"

"What year? How do you not... Ah, what the hell 2015."

"What's the month?"

"June 23."Red Hood snapped, glancing back for a second. How did this kid not know what day it was? What, did he get frozen by Mr. Freeze or something? "Anything else you want to know, kid?"

"First off, I ain't no kid, I'm a pilot for the Slipstream jet." Alex snarled out, infuriated by this mans irritated emotional state."And second, where the hell can I find the nearest airport to Gibraltar?"

"Gib-what?" Red Hood was now fully confused by this kid. First he was a pilot, then he was a kid, and now he wants to go to Europe. Whats next, he travels through time or something?

"Uh, where… Um, Can I ask you something else, sir? Where could I find-?"

"No, you can't find Superman here. He lives in Metropolis, not Gotham." Red Hood instantly snapped, glancing at him before stopping by the chambers end.

"Uh… No, I wanted to ask where I could find parts to fix a jet." Alex stated, making Red stop. He couldn't even begin to think of what this kid would want for jet parts, but might was well say it.

"Parts for a jet? Hm, well the only place you can find parts, really functional parts, is Wayne Tower." Red stated, pointing out to possibly Gotham. In the far distances sat two high towers, both with the letter 'W' on them in blue. "Either there, or Wayne International Plaza, the other tower. But good luck with that, you wouldn't make it through the front doors without getting seen."

"And why's that?"

"Because Bruce Wayne never gave technology away for free and I doubt Lucius Fox won't do the same." Red readied his grapple, before stopping. For a moment, he suddenly felt the need to head to Wayne Tower as well. If he was going to ever retire from all this Gotham insanity, then he'd need a large amount of money. Money Bruce probably wouldn't mind 'Sharing without realizing he is.'

Besides, he and Deathstroke had done it before and escaped from Red Robin. He could easily do it again. Though, there was the problem of getting caught. He'd need a way to buy off investigators and such, so maybe this kid could be a scapegoat for him.

"Hm, maybe you can help me out kid," Red turned back, removing his 'red hood' to show his oval shaped bowl helmet. "Tell me, have you ever trained in stealth operations? Or weapon mastery?"

"Uh, no…. No, I don't." Alex replied, scratching his head timidly.

Red Hood groaned, turning around fully to him. "Alright, well what do you know?"

"Hand to hand combat, mastery in areal vehicles, and slight weapons training. Mostly just rifles." Alex stated, standing in a more ready stance. "Sir."

"Okay, first off: Don't say sir, I'm no hero I'm a vigilante. Second of all if I'm going to help you, you're going to help me." Red stated, pointing to Wayne Tower/ International Plaza. "I'll help you get into Wayne Tower for your parts, if you're willing to train for it, and you'll help me get what I need to leave Gotham."

"Train? Wait, for how long? What type of training?"

"All types, mastery of stealth, full weapons experience, full vehicle mastery, etc." Red Hood stated, reloading his handguns. "Possibly MMA, Krav Maga specifically in specific stealth movements, as well as multiple other forms of combat."

"For how long?"

"Can't say, I got trained for almost 7 or 8 years. So I'll train you for that long."

"What?! No, I can't go training for that lo-!" Alex was cut off by the pounding of Red Hood's handgun to his face, before being pulled closer to his mask.

"Do I look like I'm willing to waste time, hm? Rethink your answer before I fill it with lead." Red Hood growled, he was honestly losing patience now.

"A-Alright, I-I'll train! I'll train!" Alex yelled out, and then found himself breathing again. Red turned around, this time ready to leave.

"Alright, I'll be waiting at the address," Red Hood tossed him a folded paper, opening it showed a street address. "Don't be late."

That said, Red Hood jumped out the tower, leaving Alex in thought. He knew by the looks of he'd have to train, and if security was as bad as Red Hood stated, then he'd really need to focus on his stealth movements.

He'd also have to watch this Red Hood character, it was clear he really did not waste time in wanting Alex to train and keep the Slipstream. But then again, that same thing had occurred in Blackwatch once, and that ended horridly. Alex wondered if Red Hood wanted something in that tower as well, evidently it seemed like a two person job more than a one.

Either way, it clear he'd have to train and fight and possibly kill to get home. "Oh, what am I going to do Lena?" He asked himself silently, his back sliding on the Slipstream's side. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

 **A/N: So Red Hood has met Alex, and now plans to train him to enter the Wayne Tower. Review what you believe will happen next, and you never know it might happen. I'll try to post chapter 3, if i still have spare time, as soon as possible since i still am dealing with final finals for my main classes.**

 **That said, this is the KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, so I've managed to write this chapter because I've been working on it for the last few hours. That said, I hope everyone has a good week and morning if your reading this.**

 **Overwatch is owned by Blizzard Entertainment. Batman: The Arkham Series is owned by Rocksteady, WB Games Montreal, Visceral Gaming and DC comics.**

 **I own no character except Alex Terrell. The Arkham Knight will be OC, so he will _not_ be Jason Todd or connected in anyway with Bruce Wayne or the Bat Family.**

 **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Borrowing for greater purpose Wayne Tower**

 _ **(7 years later)**_

"So the plan is to enter via the service hatch in Old Gotham, use the Remote Hacking Device to enter security communication for cargo shipment vaults, take what we need and get out," Red Hood explained once more to his companion, who wore his full pilot suit and helmet.

7 years, seven long years of kicking, screaming, and bone-breaking, explosive years later, here they were. Right outside Wayne Tower.

Alex readied his handguns; similar to Red Hood's but without the custom red mark on them. He had spent the last few years training in stealth and close hand-to-hand combat, with major studies in weapons training and mastery of vehicles. "So while you're doing that, I'll enter via the roofing once Lucius Fox has left, and transfer money to the account 'Anonymous.' I get it right?" He asked, fixing up his grapple hook.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, don't reveal shit about me or you, and we'll be fine." Red snapped, before jumping down. Alex readied his mask, switching on his heat signature mode. He counted 4 snipers per patio walkway. He fired up his grapple, launching up to the towers gargoyles steadily.

Who knew Wayne had so much strange statues on his buildings.

Alex gripped the walkway, eyes following the slowly moving security guard. "Hey, you see what today was?" One asked on the comms.

"What?"

"Hear it was the anniversary of the Batman's death."

"Ha! Sucks to be him, never got to see who it was on T.V though!"

"Dude, its Bruce Wayne."

"What?!"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Yes!"

"Man, I got to get better cable." Alex groaned slightly, comms were useful but God people were annoying on them. Guess now he knows how Red Hood feels. Finally, the now older pilot jumped up, grabbed the guards collar, and tossing him over the edge. "Hey, are you there? Patio 3, respond."

"All too easy," Alex grinned, jumping to the next patio.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, International parts and service Vault 1**

Inside the tower, more importantly the underground level, Red Hood moved across the large chamber. The chamber was huge, with three levels that outlined the center open room. The center had large walls and gargoyles, with several guards and a minigunner at the far vault door. "Alright, this should be easy." He whispered, activating his Detective Mode. 5 men and 1 brute, plus the minigunner made up 7. "Big guys first, short guys later."

The room was shaped like an 8, with openings and multiple grapple points all around. Red grapple front gargoyle to gargoyle, pushing towards the last above the minigunner. "Listen up! Mr. Fox wants these military parts under lock and key, no one gets in or out unless it's him or us!" The Minigunner ordered, checking his large minigun. "Augh!"

The larger man groaned as Red Hood jumped down onto him, landing behind him and taking his neck. "Sleep tight," Red whispered, breaking the man's neck. The minigun, sadly, fell with a loud bang that echoed through the chamber.

"You hear that? Our minigunner down, get over here!" A guard yelled, rushing to his fallen comrade as Red grappled up.

"Where?!" Another snapped.

"By the vault door, he's dead!" The guard before reported, loading his smaller rifle. "Spread out, stay in pairs!"

Red Hood couldn't help but smile, they really did like to use his Arkham Knight tactics. Sadly, Red Hood knew ways around them, so did Batman when he fought. Red Hood grapple down, forcing the grates open to allow access. He crawled through steadily, following the vents to the front entrance. At the front was 4 guys, one of which was the brute with a shield. _This will be fun_ , Red thought to himself, loading his handguns. "I see something in the floor!" A guard yelled, before Red kicked the grate open. "What the hell?!"

He launched himself into the air, slamming his feet into the taller of the 3's skull with a loud crack. He fired a round of bullets to a guard, before tossing multiple throwing stars at another guard. The last guard tried to charge at him, but Red Hood jumped over him, firing into his back. "Hello? Anyone there, respond! Dammit!" The last guard groaned in fear, his rifle shaking in his gloved hands. This was certainly not what he signed up for. "Where is every- Augh!"

Red crashed the butt of his handgun onto the last guard, sending him to the floor. "I want in to the vault doors, give me the code!" Red ordered, pulling the now conscious guard up by the collar.

"No way, I won't do it!" The guard was hit by the barrel of Red Hood's handgun, before a bullet was shot into his shoulder blade. He screamed, and Red Hood's eyes twitched underneath his mask. Bruce really needed better security.

"Talk. Or the other arm goes along with your head." Red growled, raising the barrel to the guard's wide and watery eye.

"O-Okay, okay! I'll tell, I'll tell please don't kill me!" The guard cried out, pulling out a red and black key card with multiple numbers on it.

"Thanks," Red Hood thank, before kicking the guard down. _No witnesses_ , he thought to himself, firing a bullet into the man's skull when he looked back up. Killing people, especially when they had families and children for feed, sucked for Red Hood it really did.

It reminded him a lot of his parents who lived on the streets with him, but then the memories of his father trying to sell him to the Falcone's when he was a baby resurfaced, so he had a real excuse.

* * *

 **Outside Wayne Tower**

"ACCESS GRANTED." The Remote Hacking Device reported, and Alex looked up to see the towers metal gates slide up. Inside were two guys, with an extra one wielding a riot shield.

"Damn, riot shield guys." Alex groaned silently, rubbing some of the fog from the masks eye piece. "How was it that Jason showed me how to do it?"

 **Flashback**

 _"Alright, the trick to getting past a riot shield guy is to use momentum to throw them off." Red stated, walking in front of Alex. In his hands was a riot shield, or rather a ripple of car door, with Alex in a tight black training shirt and shorts. Wasn't exactly training gear, but it did get the job done. "Now, try to hit me with the shield and I'll show you the trick to it."_

 _"Alright," Alex said, rushing forward to his Red Hood. Red ran forward, jumping onto the shield for a split second. Red shifted his foot to kick the shield out of Alex's hands, before kneeing him in the chest to the floor. "Agh, of God that hurts..."_

 _"That's the point, Alex. It means the training is working." Red grunted, pulling up the now in pain Alex. "Shake it off, we're going to do the Brute takedown move next."_

 **End Flashback**

Alex shivered at that memory, before shaking it off. Money for Red Hood first, horrible training memories later. Alex walked through the glass door, making a guard turn to see him. "God, I swear if you're complaining about the rain, I'm gonna- What the hell?! Its Red Hood's sidekick!" The guard cried out, lifting his rifle.

"I AM NOT!" Alex fired a bullet at the guard, jumping at him and breaking his arm before the trigger was pulled. "RED HOOD'S!" He looked up to the other two, firing multiple shots from the earlier guard's rifle. "SIDEKICK!"

Alex tossed the injured guard forward, rushing forward with his two handguns. He kicked the riot shield to the side, barely shooting the guards head as he did. He looked to see the other guard rushing out the cylinder room, but he managed to pull him back with his grapple hook. "I'm his partner." He finished, smashing his foot to the guards head with a crack. He looked to his back, looking to a see a large wooden desk and computer. "Alright, let's hope this works."

Alex sat into the chair, typing in multiple codes and passwords into the computer. "ACCESS GRANTED." The computer reported, opening to all of Bruce Wayne's last logs. One of which, just so happened to be his bank account. "LOCAL CONNECTION RECOGNIZED.

PASSWORD ACCEPTED, TRANSFER INITIATED.

FROM ANONYMOUS ******* ACCOUNT #: CAVE1939-20-09

TO ANONYMOUS R3D H00D ACCOUNT #:PATCH1980-20-13

$ 529,867,318.99"

"Alright, that should do it." Alex stated, bringing a finger to his pilot mask side. "Jason, it's done. The moneys been transferred."

"Awesome job, little brother. I just got through the vault door, they have a whole 18 wheeler full of jet parts and a well I'm placing in." Red Hood stated to his now 'adopted' brother, placing another part which he recognized as a jet display glass into the truck. "Anything specific you want?"

"Radio parts, physical weapon systems I can put onto the Redstream, and anything else that looks important to Wayne Enterprises." Alex reported, unplugging the PC from the table. He walked out and onto the patio, before tossing the PC off the hundred foot tower. "Take the truck to Wonder Tower, I'll meet you there."

"Got it." Red replied, turning the keys to the larger truck. The lights came to life as the driver side door closed, and instantly the 18 wheeler took off. Wayne Enterprises was very paranoid when it came to deliveries in Gotham, so they had 18 wheelers built like armored trucks. The truck easily broke through the large metal gate in the lower belly of Wayne Tower, and the duo made their own getaways to their base.

* * *

 **Wonder Tower, Arkham City**

Alex sat inside the Redstream, the teleporting jet painted with red outlines on its original silver hull. The Red Hood symbol was painted over the old Overwatch logo, a symbol to show this vigilante did not work for no 'hero organization' as he'd explained. Alex still wondered, though, did anyone from Overwatch really look for them? As far as he knew, this jet only teleported with the slight help of time travel, not full blown go back in time type stuff. He pondered more one Overwatch, and wondered if Lena was still alive.

She vanished, but she was alive when she did. He only prayed she wasn't killed afterwards though.

Alex had to admit though, Red Hood honestly thought he was insane as his story. It's not every day when you meet someone from the possible future or another time dimension. Then again, it's not every day you get to meet the Red Hood, masked vigilante finishing off Gotham's most wanted criminals for peace.

Alex looked around, glancing at some of the more important pieces they'd managed to take from LexCorp. More specifically, parts for the Teleportation Matrix and main engine. How Lex Luthor managed to build this stuff on time was beyond Alex, but never the less he 'borrowed with reason.'

He heard the elevator coming up, and looked to see Red Hood wheeling in two carts with many large and small parts for the Redstream. "Alright, you got the money and I got the parts. Now all I need to do it repair the jet, then I'll be set." Alex stated, walking towards Red Hood. He seemed silent, and very distant from what Alex had said. "Hey, Jason? You alright, man?"

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry about me, little brother." Red Hood didn't say it, but he honestly didn't want to let Alex leave. He'd surprisingly got a feeling to protect him like family, a feeling that grew over the past few years in training. He didn't know why, Jason obviously knew not to get emotionally connected with others family or not, so he didn't know why this came up suddenly.

He knew not to get involved a lot in civilians lives, he learned that much from Wayne, but he couldn't help but feel a connection with them. They acted a lot like siblings, so that may have been the reason. "Well, I heard over the radio that Black Mask is selling guns to the Penguin's goons near Founder's Island want to hit that place hard?" Alex asked, raising his handguns.

"No, let me take a shot at this one. I've been meaning to get back at Sionis for a while," Red Hood answered, cracking his knuckles. Roman Sionis was one of the few along with other criminals to 'celebrate,' as Joker stated, the months he'd been at Arkham. Fucking prodded him with a taser rod multiple times. "You said near Founder's Island, right? I'll search around there, call you if I need help."

"Got it," Alex said, turning to the jet in need of repair. He'd start off with the basics, fix the display case, radio, and controls then work his way down. He only hoped these parts would hold the jet in one piece. "Alright, let's get started."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Founder's Island district**

Meanwhile, in a under construction apartment building, Black Mask and Penguin's men were reviewing the weapons Roman Sionis, otherwise the Black Mask, had delivered to Cobblepot. And by God, he did not mess around when he said they were military grade weapons, fresh off the market.

"Black Mask says these weapons are top of the line military, huh? Let's see what we got." A Penguin goon looked down at his fully loaded auto rifle, checking the additions and other attachable pieces. "Not bad, let's just these last against any Bat freak who tries to go after us.

"What, you think Black Mask's a liar?" A Black Mask goon, wearing a black suit and black mask growled out.

"Hey, chill man. I'm just saying."

From above the glass ceiling, Red Hood suddenly jumped down and atop one of the men. He looked up to them, 8 right now probably more during the fight. "I got a hint for you all: Run." He stated, readying his handguns.


	4. Chapter 4

**Overwatch is owned by Blizzard Entertainment. Batman: The Arkham Series is owned by Rocksteady, WB Games Montreal, Visceral Gaming and DC comics.**

 **I own no character except Alex Terrell. The Arkham Knight will be OC, so he will _not_ be Jason Todd or connected in anyway with Bruce Wayne or the Bat Family.**

 **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Red Mantle of responsibility**

 **Founder's Island, New Gotham apartment district**

"Where's Black Mask keeping the goods?" Red Hood clutched the collar of the still living Black Mask henchman, both Cobblepot and Sionis' men all dead around them.

"You won't get shit out of me!" The Black Mask goon growled, only to receive the barrel of a handgun to his right eye.

"Wrong answer," The handgun clicked, and the goon instantly freaked out in fear.

"Alright, alright! The docks, Black Mask have the guns at the docks!" He cried out, shutting his eyes in fear.

"Appreciate that!" Red Hood snapped, slamming the butt of his handgun into the mask. The man fell as his mask shattered, and he looked up in time to get shot dead in the face. "Now then, onto the docks. Time to pick a fight."

* * *

 **Gotham docks, Sionis Industries**

"Mr. Sionis wants this dock under lock and key, guys." A guard stated, glancing at his peers before back to his drone. "Let's keep it that way."

"Man, this is going to be a wasted of bullets." Red Hood groaned, snapping on detective mode. 10 armed men, one with a drone of the center tower. He'd take the drone first, then work his way around the other 10. He grappled up to center tower, watching the guard to hopefully not get detected. "Here we go."

Jumping over the side, Red Hood crouched down as he made his way to the guard, handguns at the ready. The snapping of the guard's neck caught the attention of one of the guard, before the drone crashed down into the floor. "What the hell? Someone check on our drone guy, machines down!" A guard snapped, loading his rifle. Red Hood jumped up, watching the guard as he made his way to the downed comrade. "Shit, out drone guys dead! Watch the area-Agh!"

The guard was cut off when Red Hood used his inverted takedown maneuver, pulling the guard up to see his red mask. "Good night," Red muttered, firing a silent round into the man's head. He looked around, still 8 men to deal with and now they were on their guard for him. "Damn, they're ready for me."

He'd have to most fast.

Red jumped to a small building, breaking glass as his boot slammed into a man's skull. Another guard close by heard, and lifted his rifle for the kill. Sadly, it never came as Red Hood rushed and slammed his head into a guard's helmet. "See you in hell." Red Hood stated, forcing a grenade into the man's vest. Two other guards rushed into the room, but when they got close the grenade went off killing all three. "Four more guards to go."

Red Hood grappled up to a point, but as he did something happened. A loud bang filled the air, and suddenly Jason found himself on the ground mask tossed to the side. "Red Hood," the familiar voice of Roman Sionis, the Black Mask, called out as he entered the light. "You made a mistake coming here."

Roman wore a white tuxedo, with black linings that went down the suit. He also had on a Black colored mask, which was rumored to have been carved by with his deceased father's skull. In his hands were a cigarette, and a smoking black revolver. "Well, what do you know its Jason Todd, infamous Arkham Knight AND the Red Hood?" Black Mask asked, walking around Red Hood in a circle. "Who would have thought the Joker's greatest plan were still alive, kicking and killing people."

Multiple other guards stood on guard, with three minigunners positioned as well. He wasn't going to get out his, dead or alive.

Jason moved his hand to grab his handgun, but Roman saw this and fired a round into his shoulder. "No, no you aren't getting out of this." Roman said, listening happily to Jason's scream of pain. He turned around, cigar close to his mask's mouth as he looked down. "To think Bruce Wayne was the Batman! I always hated Wayne, thought he could fix the world when at night he was just making it worse."

Roman stepped onto Jason's shoulder, digging his heel into the wound. "You may be like him, but you aren't any Batman kid." Roman stated, inserting a bullet into his revolver. "Hold his arms, boys. I want to enjoy this next hour beating the crap out of him again."

* * *

For the next 60 minutes Jason had been beat once more to death, his handguns tossed near his mask and his body armor breaking apart by the seams. Roman had managed to make him scream like he did in Arkham, and for a moment, made Jason think Black Mask was the Joker like several Christmases ago.

"Now, for the main event. The last trick Batman can't stop or fix," Roman-no, Black Mask, stated aloud standing before a now nearly dead Jason. He ripped off the front of his chest armor, exposing his unarmored chest. "Unlike the Joker, though, I won't miss."

Black Mask cocked his revolver, and aimed at Jason's heart before another loud bang filled the air. Jason's scream roared through Gotham City, and was cut off by the barely beating heart he now had. "Your weak, kid. But you are strong, so you'll probably make it to a hospital before you die." Black Mask stated, tossing his cigar to the side. "Let's go boys, we're done here."

Black Mask and his men left the docks with cheers, none checking to see Jason struggle to get up. His mask was still active, he needed to call Alex. "A-Augh, damn this hurts…." He groaned silently, using his still working arm to crawl to the red mask. He forced it one, the mask display warning him of his major injuries. "S-Send beacon, activate emergency alert…."

Jason rolled onto his back, staring out to the now raining sky. He wouldn't make it, even if Alex or Nightwing or someone got here on time. This time, there was no Deathstroke to help him escape, no helicopter waiting for him to leave his version of Arkham.

No.

He would die, here. Never able to tell how much of a brother Alex was to him.

* * *

 **Wonder Tower, Arkham City**

"Alright, all finished." Alex dusted off the oil and dirt from his pilot suit, checking the Redstream's now rebuilt status. Everything red green, so hopefully it'd stay that way. For the most part, the Redstream was fully repaired and set for flight, but he still have to make sure the Vertical Flight Mode and Teleportation Matrix still worked.

Suddenly, Alex's mask sent a distress beacon, coming from the docks by Sionis Industries. "What the hell?" Alex placed his helmet on, looking to see the beacon and its source. "Jason, what's wrong? Your status shows red! Jason, respond! Jason?! Shit, something's wrong!"

Alex rushed to get his handguns, ready to leave for his teacher. But as he did, he glanced over to the Redstream. He knew that if anyone got into Wonder Tower, they'd be able to steal it with ease. Better to take it now then later, besides he'd get to the docks faster with it. "Let's hope it flies like the devil," He muttered silently, climbing up and into the jet cockpit.

He froze for a moment, recognizing he was in the pilot seat. Lena Oxton's old pilot seat, he frowned at the thought but shook it off. Jason needed help, and Alex would be damned if he let him die or get captured by Sionis or worse. He flipped the engine to life, and readied the main Vulcan turret and missile launcher. "Vertical Flight Mode initiated, course plotted." The display screen read, before Alex was given control over the red jet. "Weapons armed, systems active, main engine at full power. Flight Mode engaged."

And just like that, Alex and the Redstream raced out of the tower, sending parts flying at they did. Alex glanced back at Wonder Tower, glad to know it served as his home. But also a housing place for parts necessary for a jet. "No evidence," he muttered, taking out a small detonator.

Not a moment later did Wonder Tower fully explode, its spire formation collapsing into Arkham City as Redstream raced to Gotham City.

* * *

 **Sionis Industries docks**

Jason's breath was decreasing badly, he couldn't feel his legs or arms. He felt much colder all of a sudden, and his thoughts became slightly slower and his eyes felt so much like closing. But he couldn't, he couldn't leave this world without telling Alex goodbye. _Not in a weird or romantic way_ , he thought to himself.

Suddenly, the roar of a jet close to the Batwing hovered right above his location. The jet had a light that searched, finally finding his location. "Jason!" There it was, the last time he'd probably hear someone say his name. It sucked really, Jason knew he should have been prepared but he wasn't ready for Black Mask to be there.

He should have made sure no one followed him, someone must have. "A-Ale…" Jason coughed up blood, along with a bullet somehow. Blood dripped down his chest and mouth, and he felt his arms gave way to the light.

"Jason!" Alex's face was blurry, but it was clear he was trying to help Jason.

"N-No, no don't… bother…" Jason choked out, gripping Alex's arm. Both looked up, blue eyes met brown eye and they seemed to almost speak. It was clear Jason wasn't going to make it to Alex, but he felt the need to. He felt… _No, not again,_ Alex thought to himself, looking to Jason. "T-There's something I-I need to tell you… Something I should have said…. A long time ago…."

For a moment, the rain seemed to halt. The jet engine seemed to sleep, almost like time froze for the duo. "If you say I love you Alex, I swear to god Jason…." Alex muttered with a small smile, but it vanished once Jason coughed again.

"N-No! No, none of that shit right now… I just wanted you know that, I-I loved you like a brother man. You gave me reason somewhat to help you, I-I'm happy to have called someone who didn't hurt me or betray me f-family…" Jason stated and he could feel his heart slowing down. "M-My time is up, h-here…. Carry on the le-gend of Red Hood for m-me…."

Jason gave one last smile, before it fell with his eyes. "No… No, NO NOT AGAIN!" Alex's scream tore a hole through Gotham, his rage and sadness hitting him at the heart. _It happened, it happened again! WHY?!_ His thoughts were broken, and he felt his heart ache with fear. "What did I do to deserve this?! What, Goddamn it?!"

It happened, Alex realized he'd lost another person he called family. And now, he had no one again…

After an hour or so, Alex finally realized something. If Black Mask was hear earlier, he would still be in Gotham. "Sionis…" He growled, and looked to the handguns and red helmet. "You made a big mistake…"

* * *

 **Roman Sionis office, Founder's Island.**

"Nine thousand two hundred and forty 6, nine thousand two hundred and forty 7…" A Black Mask operative along with about four or five others, counted away the thousands of dollars on the table. "Nine thousand two hundred and…"

"Christ man, I thought you would have stopped counting by now!" Another goon laughed at his comrade's persistence in counting, before the sound of gunshots caught his ear. On their left, several guards fell down, blood dripping out their heads as _he_ walked in. "What the hell?! Its Red Hood, he's alive!"

"Get him!" Red Hood made no sound, but jumped back into the room he'd exited. The Black Mask goons rushed in, guns, riot shields, and tasers ready. They weren't to fight a fight against a military grade jet. "Shit, run away-!"

The Vulcan turrets wasted no second in killing the goons, blood and screamed tearing through the building and outside. After a second, the turret stopped and out of the Redstream came Red Hood. "Impossible!" Two guards, alongside Black Mask and two taller guards rushed into the room. "I killed Todd! I have to have! Oh well, I'll kill this one too!"

Red Hood fired rounds into the first big guy, before using him as his own personal 'riot shield.' Bullets riddled the corpse, so Red Hood simply tossed it forward onto the other taller. One of the goons armed with a riot shield tried to hit Red, but he jumped up and slammed the shield down onto the man

A loud bone breaking crack filled the air with the man's pained scream, and now Red Hood had a real riot shield to use.

"This can't be Jason Todd; he'd never use weapons aside from pistols!" Black Mask exclaimed, pulling out his revolver. "Who are you?!"

"Your grim reaper in Red." Red Hood's voice was different, younger than before. Red Hood threw the shield like a Frisbee, and it slammed hard into Black Mask's…. well mask. The hit was powerful enough to throw Sionis into the next room, so now he had to deal with the last one.

The man shuttered with fear, and when Red Hood's mask turned to him, he fell back in a paralyzed state. "That was easy," Red Hood stated, holstering his handguns. "Now, to deal with Sionis."

Roman Sionis' face sweated, his eyes flashed from left to right hastily. He slowly crawled to hopefully not get seen by… "Black Mask, Roman Sionis." Red Hood's voice sent a shiver of fear down Sionis's spine, and he turned in time to have a hand wrap around his collar. "You made a big mistake killing my brother, you know that?"

Sionis tried to get out of the grip, but he found himself back against glass and Red Hood's helmet in front of his own. "Y-You don't need to do this!" Roman begged, he could barely hear the glass cracking behind him. "I can give you drugs, uh weapons, whatever you want! I can make it happen! P-Please I'll take the next plane, leave Gotham! Never show my face again! Anywhere you want, I'll go anywhere!"

"Alright then," Red Hood pulled his red mask closer to Roman's, and then he heard the words that made his heart freeze in fear. "How about you go to Hell?"

Red Hood threw Roman forward, before kicking Roman Sionis out the glass.

The sound of Sionis's screams, combined with the screeching of car wheels, gave curiosity to the new Red Hood. "Say hi to Joker for Jason," He happily stated, pressing a beacon button on his helmet. The Redstream roared to the other side of the building, before it performed a full J-turn out of the Gotham buildings.

* * *

 **A/N: So Alex has now become the (New) Red Hood and heads back in time with his rebuild Redstream where he rightfully should be. What waits for him though, oh I wonder? Please review for what you think will possibly happen in the next chapter, and please have a good week (or weekend if your reading this on a Saturday).**

 **That said, this is the KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am sorry that I've took so long on this! I've been very stressed with Final Exams and just found out I've passed two of my three EOC tests! If anyone is in high school, and has passed their EOC, good jobs! If you didn't through, you did your best through it all and I know how that feels. So do not feel like you are in the out, guys.**

 **Anyways, now that all announcements are done, please know that the next chapter will be probably in the next week or so. So, be ready.**

 **Overwatch is owned by Blizzard Entertainment. Batman: The Arkham Series is owned by Rocksteady, WB Games Montreal, Visceral Gaming and DC comics.**

 **I own no character except Alex Terrell. The Arkham Knight will be OC, so he will _not_ be Jason Todd or connected in anyway with Bruce Wayne or the Bat Family.**

 **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Broken**

 **Overwatch Base Gibraltar**

The date was June 18, 2076. It had been close to 8 years after the Slipstream incident, and Overwatch had taken a major fall before disbanding. After the destruction of the Swiss Headquarters, along with the deaths of Blackwatch commander Gabriel Reyes and Overwatch Commander Jack Morrison, Overwatch was disband and shut down.

Sadly, though, Omnic discrimination and the uprising of the terrorist organization Talon sparked the hope for Overwatch to return to the world. So far, only the original Overwatch group had responded, much to Winston's sadness. It either meant the others retired, vanished, got captured, or worse cases were dead.

Sadly, no hope came up after everyone returned. While everyone was happy to see each other, there was still one operative who wasn't as cheerful as she normally was. "Athena, have you heard anything from Tracer? Has she left her room at all?" The large gorilla asked, turning towards the base AI.

"No, she has not." Athena stated, bringing an image up of Tracer's now locked door. "Winston, you should speak with her. She hasn't been the same since Slipstream and the death of Mondatta only made it worse."

"I know, Athena. But how can I? I have no idea of how to talk to her about today," Winston glanced at the far wall, a calendar with the red words 'SLIPSTREAM EVENT' written on one box. Winston flinched, recalling the haunting memories of the Slipstream vanishing. "I wonder where Alex is, and is he's still alive."

"We'll get him back, Winston. You know that."

"How? I have no means of teleporting the Slipstream back here, and we got only lucky with Lena." Winston sighed sadly, rubbing his eyes. "Look, just tell me if Lena comes out. Please?"

Athena sighed. "Alright, I will." She said, and slowly the lights inside shut off. "Get some rest."

* * *

 **Tracer's living quarters**

Meanwhile, Lena Oxton otherwise known as Tracer, sat silently in her room. She held her legs tightly, and kept the lights off to keep anyone pondering out. She kept the lights off to show she wasn't crying, crying from the twisted memory of Slipstream.

" _When we're in the air, Lena we're gonna change the world!"_ She sobbed at the small flashback of Alex, standing infront of the hanger with a smile of hope. _"This is the greatest day of my life! Life, life… life…"_

The voice echoed in her head, and Tracer felt it. She felt the depression hit harder and crueler, and felt that she was the most horrible person on Earth. She promised him everything would work out, never once worried or bothered on about future problems. But now, when she looked back, Lena really hated her cocky tones then.

She just wanted to see her friend, one who she promised to help and keep safe. Why was that so much to ask for?

* * *

 **Cafeteria Rec Room**

"Tracer still remains in her quarters, does she not?" Omnic monk, Zenyatta, asked innocently as several Overwatch members mumbled lightly.

"Yeah, she is." Lucio stated. The usually smiling D.J was silent, sitting at a table along with McCree, Genji and Zenyatta. "She still feels responsible for Slipstream and Alex."

"How is it that the jet still hasn't responded?" Mercy asked, looking at her Caduceus Staff as she placed new parts slowly into it. One by one, small medical like needles were placed into Mercy's staff, the blue liquid substances glowing in the light. "And has Alex now come back with Chronal Dislocation?"

"Alex was closer to the Slipstream and wasn't in the control seat at the beginning. Lena got lucky to be teleported out the jet before it vanished fully." McCree explained, fixing his cowboy hat and cigarette. "Feel bad for her really. She shouldn't go through this."

"She knew the risk when having friends here," Soldier: 76, a man with an unknown mask, red visor, and blue jacket with the 76 number on it, stated to the Overwatch agents. "She should have been prepared for the consequences."

"So your saying it's all on her?!" the Overwatch members roared in anger at the older man, angered by his statement. "Damn you!"

"Bastard!"

"How could you say such a thing?!"

"I'm only saying she should have been prepared for the mental troubles she'd have," 76 irritatingly responded, glaring under his mask.

"Excuse me?" Winston's voice, full of malice and anger, makes all Overwatch members look in fear to him. Winston's eyes and hair glowed slightly red as he walked directly infront of 76's shorter form. "You have no rights to stay anything about Tracer or the Slipstream incident. You were not there, you do not know, and you are lucky enough to be noticed by us. Don't think for a second you are innocent of the lives you took on your own, so don't act like you know anything."

"Hmph, either way it's true. Tracer, no- all of you should have been prepared," 76 turned around, ignoring the glares of fire from the Overwatch members as he left. When he was far enough, he glanced back before continuing. "I wonder if he still lives or not…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Close to the Atlantic, the remnants of the old Overwatch air base laid close to the eastern seaboard, ruined air towers and rusted hangars across the old concrete pave. Suddenly, high above the base a blue bolt of lightning tore across the night.

The Slipstream, now dubbed the Redstream, raced out the ripple leaving a trail of smoke before it faded out. "Perfect, I'm back." Red Hood turned the radio knob, adjusting to Overwatch specialized radio frequencies. "Overwatch air base 9, air base 9 this is Slipstream 01, copy?"

Static filled the response, and Red Hood tried again. He check the timeline, it was 2076. He restarted the radio, doubled checked the main frequencies and retried. "Overwatch airbase 9, this is Slipstream 01. Does anyone hear this?" He repeated, growling in irritation at the static response. "Damn it, nothing. I'll have to draw attention if I'm going to get anything. It's possible I could head for the UN command center, but they'd probably have their doubts about Slipstream returning after 8 years or so."

"Last place Overwatch commanders decided on the Slipstream project was the Swiss headquarters, so I'll start at King's Row and work my way up from there." Slipstream formed a full 180, engines roaring as it rushed across the Atlantic. "It's a slight start, but it's the only one I have.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: SO here we are ladies and gentleman, closing in on the final days of school to summer! And if you've been in high school or any other school, you know just how happy I am! Now that said, I will be going on vacation in July so I will not have a lot of time to work while we prepare to leave.**

 **So the next chapter may not come out until close to the middle or end of June. And those of you who have been following this, thank so much for being patient for this chapter. This ones for all you guys!**

 **Overwatch is owned by Blizzard Entertainment. Batman: The Arkham Series is owned by Rocksteady, WB Games Montreal, Visceral Gaming and DC comics.**

 **I own no character except Alex Terrell. The Arkham Knight will be OC, so he will _not_ be Jason Todd or connected in anyway with Bruce Wayne or the Bat Family.**

 **That sai, Please Enjoy the Show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: King's Row**

 **Kings Row, London**

Far across the sea and into European land, sat the beautiful London, England. With machines and towers reaching heights unfound by earlier predecessor, the people of London live calmly waiting to build and explore more as they build with Omnic's to the future.

As they did, Kings Row sat somewhat as a museum for when Overwatch fought against the Omnic crisis involving Null Sector all those years back. While it did, that did not stop original citizens from living their normal lives there like in the past and possible future.

As they did, a certain red hooded figure moved across rooftops to his destination. He'd left Redstream hidden, covered in a place only he was familiar with. "Okay, now to look for Overwatch." Red Hood muttered, grappling up to another point.

He grapple once more, only this time onto a high point at the Big Ben Clock tower. For moment, Alex felt like he was flying when he grappled up, going high and fast into the air and above. But sadly, that dream died when Lena passed away into…. Death. "Not now," He grunted, looking up and around from his grapple point.

All across London were bright lights in the dark, crescent moon lit night. The old Ferris wheel he knew was still there, only with more metal parts and lightings across the huge circle. It was clear that the world changed with him gone, so now he'd have to get used to it. Suddenly, his Remote Hacking Device sent him a communication channel close to him.

"All units, unidentified group of armed army suspects moving into King's Row, possible firefight in progress." A police informer stated aloud, making Red grimace. "Any officers in the vicinity, respond."

Red Hood jumped down, landing to a rooftop near the Big Ben like structure. Walking out of a far alley, a group of troopers walked out. They wore red, black and white overalls with military designed utility belts and gas masks. "Alright, everyone out!" People looked over to them with concern, before the man who spoke lifted his rifle. "NOW!"

Bullets and screams rang through Kings Row, and quickly people rushed out and away. As they did, the man continued firing several rounds before stopping. All he heard was his weapon's roar, just as planned. "Boss, we've secured Kings Row for the moment," He stated, glancing above. Red followed his gaze up, and flinched at the noticing of new red lines going across the street and rooftops. "We're waiting for arrival."

 ** _"Good, once the payload arrives you are to take it to the Omnic reproduction factory and obliterate it._** " A unknown voice, synthesized and altered by a voice piece, spoke out on the comms. **_"The old reactor will most likely explode with it, so set the time for 5 minutes or less."_**

"Understood, sir." The group set out towards the end of the neighborhood, stopping before their objective. Exiting the production plant under Big Ben, a large hovering vehicle exited the facility. The vehicle had a large cylinder like device, as well as several explosives and wires circling its design form.

"Alright, get moving." The group captain snapped, getting several others to begin activation. "It's a short walk, but we still got to keep this secure."

The large mobile bomb hovered slowly onto the paved road, following the several guards infront. As they did, a sudden blur entered the fray. "So, you wanna smug a bomb in my hometown, huh luvs?" The guards drew weapons with blind eyes, looking to the empty bomb roofing. Their body movements grew faster, checking all small and large hiding spots. "You picked one helluva day to do it then…."

"Shit…. It's Tracer!" The commander barked out, before a barrage of plasma gunfire sent him down. The other nine reloaded, eyes up and above to the rooftops and sky.

"Watch out, she's able to blink in and out of time!" Another trooper explained.

"So how the hell do we kill someone like that?!" Another snapped.

"I don't know, figure it out!" The trooper suddenly was gunned down, revealing a irritated looking Tracer behind him.

"Shoot her!" Bullets rang across, but none came into contact. Tracer blinked up and down, dodging and returning plasma back to the red and black grunts. "Shit we can't lose this, not like last time!"

While Tracer was fighting the remnants of the group, Red Hood watched with curious eyes. This was one person new to Overwatch, much to Red's surprise. By the looks of it, and evidence from propaganda, Overwatch was apparently shut down or something.

It happened when he was away, but from what he's been told by civilian knowledge, there was a bombing incident that forced the UN to shut down Overwatch. _Bastards finally had some bullshit excuse to hit Overwatch_ **,** he thought. _And looks like they got it._

Shaking off the thought, Red Hood looked back down to 'Tracer' and the guards she finished off. It was odd though, Red Hood noticed the woman wore similar clothing to…. Lena. Her has close to Lena's, only with a more flamboyant look to it.

And the way she spoke…. The jacket….the way she spoke... No, it couldn't be…. Could it? "Impossible," Red Hood muttered, blinked before taking his helmet off fully to see her. "No… No, how is she…. She's alive!"

Red snapped on his helmet, jumping off his platform to see her. He'd have to see her, he'd have to confirm she was really her. And is she was, ask her what happened. How did Lena Oxton come back to life?

Tracer, meanwhile, had finished off the last guards. Luckily, though, her plasma bullets right now would only stun them unconscious. So, luckily they weren't dead.

"So, I see you're from Overwatch, huh?" Tracer's figure snapped around, greeted by a masked man. The man wore a bowl shaped helmet the glowed red, covered by a red hooded jacket with black, white and red colors. Under his open jacket was a layer of armor plating along with a insignia unfamiliar to the pilot. His lower format consisted of dark grey camouflage military pants, handgun holsters, ankle length armor plating, and black boots. "Odd, I've never seen you before."

"And who might you be, luv?" God, ever her voice was familiar to him, it had to be Lena. No one in Overwatch said luv aside from her back then, so it had to be her.

"I'm going to ask you very nicely," Red Hood started, pulling up one of his handguns. "Are you familiar with the name of Lena Oxton? Former pilot of the Slipstream under Overwatch supervision?"

"Lena Oxton? What are you talking about, luv? I AM Lena Oxton!" She stated, giving a nervous smile to the masked man.

"….."

"….Um…"

"…Impossible," Red couldn't believe it, she was alive? No, no it couldn't be her…. She was dead. He watched her die infront of him, so how the hell was she standing infront of him?! "You can't be her….."

"And why's that?" Tracer was starting to get nervous and irritated more. However this guy was, he seemed to have something for Lena or against her. Either, she stated her name so now he'd be possibly after her.

"…."

"Well?!"

"…Because I watched her die eight years ago." Red Hood replied, walking away from her. He turned fully, pressing a communication button on his helmet.

"W-Wait…" Tracer was now confused, struggling to understand what this man said. Eight years ago? _That was when Slipstream had the incident, and when….._ "W-Wait!"

Suddenly, the roaring of a jet filled the air and Tracer looked to see…. Slipstream! The Slipstream was hovering above them, painted red and black with the same insignia from the man's armor on the wing. _How?! The Slipstream vanished along with Alex during the incident, how was it here?!_ Her thoughts were scarce and falling apart, so she did the one thing she could. _That man knew about Alex and the Slipstream, I have to get him! He could know where Alex is!_

She started blinked, running before going faster to the masked man as he grappled onto the hovering Slipstream. "Wait!" Lena managed blink up quickly into the air, grabbing the man's forearm for him to face her. "What do you know about Alex Terrell?!"

"….I AM Alex Terrell." Tracer's mind seemed to shatter after that, and before she knew it she was now falling back to the ground. She blinked, before she activated Recall and found herself on the ground.

She struggled to stand, finally falling onto her knees. She felt horrid and lost in confusion, and most of all scared when she looked up to see Slipstream racing out of London. "….ena? Lena, respond!" Tracer cried out in fear when she heard Winston's voice, clutching the sides of her head tightly. "Lena, what's going on?! Your vitals are off the charts!"

"I-I saw h-him, Winston!" She sobbed, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I-I-I s-saw A-Alex, I-I s-saw him!"

* * *

"Oh my god….." Winston fell silent at that, blinking to make sure he heard that. Alex was alive?! How?! Suddenly, the King's Row proximity warning came to life, showing a 2-D map of London. A red dot was traveling from King's Row out of London, moving southwest towards Switzerland. "All teams, report to my office now!"

If Alex was alive, and Slipstream was with him, they'd have to find him. Fast. If this was the same case as Lena, which a slim chance, then they'd need to build another Chronal Accelerator for him

"Just hold on, Lena! We're on our way!" Winston stated, rushing up from his computer. Lena came first before anything, it clear the poor girl was now even more traumatized than ever. "Athena, ready one of the gunships for launch I'm going to get Lena!"

"Understood." The A.I responded, a camera feed came up from Winston's computer showing an Orca-class gunship now prepping for flight.

* * *

 **A/N: So now Alex has made it clear to Overwatch that he's back, and now Tracer is in complete shambles because of it. What will happen next? Please review so I can know your own opinions about the next chapter, and possible they story all together.**

 **That said, this is the KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Good day to you all, ladies and gentleman. I apologize for the chapter delay, I've been working on chapter's 7 & 8 at my grandparents, so please forgive me for not updating. I will continue to work on this story for you all, um please review for opinions and ideas on what might happen later on.**

 **Overwatch is owned by Blizzard Entertainment. Batman: The Arkham Series is owned by Rocksteady, WB Games Montreal, Visceral Gaming and DC comics.**

 **I own no character except Alex Terrell. The Arkham Knight will be OC, so he will _not_ be Jason Todd or connected in anyway with Bruce Wayne or the Bat Family.**

 **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Reconciliation**

 **Orca-Class Overwatch Gunship, crossing into Switzerland airspace**

"How is Lena holding up?" Winston glanced to the video feed of Mercy, who had a look a sadness and concern.

"She's still crying, but her vitals read normal." Mercy frowned, before speaking up. "Winston, are you sure about meeting this Red Hood? He could possibly be a threat to Overwatch, or a Talon spy."

"He might be… violent, but it is clear the man has a goal for justice above all else." When Tracer was brought back, multiple news channels came up. The reports told the same story, a group of soldiers attacked or criminals attack or killed by a mysterious red hooded figure in barely 30 to 40 minutes after the earlier incident. The calling sign, similar to the infamous Red Hood symbol used years back matched this 'Red Hoods' logo from the Slipstream. "I have beliefs that he's heading towards Switzerland."

"Switzerland? Why there? There's nothing there except…" Mercy trailed off at the mentioning of the Swiss Headquarters incident. Most wanted to forget that more than Slipstream, but sadly it seemed to haunt them ever more. "… Bad memories."

"I know how you feel," Winston grimed at the constant reminder of Overwatch's 'closure' to the world by the UN. While they really didn't know who placed the bomb in the Headquarters, most felt a positive hate towards the UN for their possibly doing of it. An excuse to get rid of them, 'freaks' in a 'cleansed' world they said. "But if he has the Slipstream, he could possibly know of Alex Terrell's location, if he's still living that is."

"I pray he is, Winston." Mercy replied, glancing over her shoulder to the still sobbing Tracer. "I hope he can explain why he hurt Lena, and what he's become."

"As do I, Angela" Winston replied, shutting down the video feed. "As do I."

* * *

 **Swiss Headquarter ruins, Switzerland**

'In loving memory of those who feel to the Omnic Crisis, and gave everything to surpass the world's problems.' A large silver plate read infront of the ruins of the old Overwatch command center. In the rainy and thundery night, Red Hood's figure stood unmasked but still hooded. 'Thank you, Overwatch. We will never forget your sacrifices.'

His bloodshot eyes twitched in anger and sadness. _Overwatch was closed? Then, if that was the case, who was that Lena wannabe?!_ His thoughts drew his anger closer, and his fist clenched to try and hold back his feelings. _Those bastards, how dare they try to act like heroes!_

"It's difficult to believe isn't it?" Red Hood turned to see Winston behind him, holding up a large umbrella. Red Hood blinked, making sure he saw seeing him correctly. "You're him, aren't you?"

"Are who?" Red Hood asked bitterly, fist tightening next to his handgun. "Aren't part of Overwatch? Or is this some type of fake group playing hero for the ones who've passed on?!"

"I assure you I am Winston, Alex." Winston replied casually, but the last word make Red Hood step back slightly. "I know it's you under that mask."

"Alex Terrell dies with Jason Todd days ago," Red Hood, no, Alex snapped to the larger gorilla. "Besides what does it matter, hm? The great Alex Terrell is now Alex Todd, the Red Hood! Has a ring to it, doesn't it?"

"How do you do it? How do you kill like Talon, how do you kill without any regrets?"

"How do I kill?! Winston, those men know what they're getting themselves into! I'm just doing Death a favor."

"What happened to you?!" Winston asked more angrily, letting his umbrella fall to the ground. "What happened to that once happy boy we met long ago?! Where is he?!"

"He's dead! He's dead, just like his adoptive big brother and just like Lena Oxton!" Alex yelled back in anger. "And just like Emily, Lena Oxton is dead!"

"Alex, Lena is still alive! How do you not believe it, you saw her earlier!"

"LIAR!" Alex roared, raising both his handguns. Winston stepped back slightly, he wasn't prepared for a fight and his Tesla cannon was inside the Orca. "I WATCHED HER DIE! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT THIS TOPIC!"

Lightning flashed, and Winston saw Alex's teary eyed face. "I had to go through 7 years of training and traumatized thoughts about Lena Oxton, the person I saw as my sister, dying because of me! And then I come from Hell and back just to hear she's alive?! I can't believe it, no I WON'T believe it!"

"Do you have any idea what it's like to feel responsible for killing someone and then discovering their alive?!" He continued, and slowly his anger broke down in sadness and depression. He'd tried keeping trying, trying holding it in for battle but right now he couldn't. "I lived through Emily's death as best as I could, but Lena's?! I was broken, shattered and traumatized just like the fucking Slipstream when I lived! WHY DID I LIVE?! Why couldn't it be her who lived instead?!"

Alex's shaking glare saddened Winston, because to him it was clear the boy was more traumatized than Lena possibly. Had he really hand only so much anger to take in, so much sadness and regret in him? Winston could see it, though, he could see that Alex couldn't do it.

He couldn't shoot him. He couldn't shoot because he sad breaking down, he couldn't shoot because of the past Alex and Overwatch had. But most of all, he couldn't shoot because he couldn't lose anyone.

"It… It's not too late, Alex." Winston replied calmly, extending his hand to the younger. "We can still help you. Please."

Alex's tears flooded out at Winston's words, he felt his heart cracking. He couldn't do it, he couldn't kill someone like Winston or anyone from Overwatch for that matter. He felt it, all the memories of Overwatch, Emily, his friends, family all hit his heart like a eighteen wheeler.

"I… I…I…" Alex struggled to speak, before he suddenly felt himself give out. His eyes rolled up, and he gave out a silent groan. "Ugh…"

"Alex!" Alex fell forward unconsciously, but luckily Winston caught him on time. Winston looked down at the younger boy, looked at how he'd changed so much. He knew that the old version of Alex, that once happy boy just like Lena was still in there. He was only shielded by anger towards himself and fear of losing more friends and family.

"Mercy," Winston called out on his communication piece looking to the side as the orca gunship moved forward. "Get a med bed ready, I'm… bringing someone familiar back…"

* * *

 **Several hours later, Overwatch Watchpoint Gibraltar**

Alex blinked, his vision blurred by the brightly lit room. Looking around, he noticed he was in a med-bay of the sorts, his clothing folded on a small chair along with his mask, handguns, and grenades. "Woah there, young man." A female voice, coming from a blonde haired woman in a Valkyrie suit, pushed Alex gently back onto his bed. "You're not going anywhere yet."

"W-What happened?" Alex asked calmly, looking to the blonde as her blue eyes watched Alex cautiously. "Where am I, if I may ask?"

"You fell unconscious, probably due to stress or starvation and need for food." The woman explained, picking up her Caduceus Staff. She pointed it to Alex, and suddenly Alex felt a great relive from pain. "This should help you slightly, but I would recommend you eat food. You're at Overwatch base Watchpoint Gibraltar."

"Watchpoint Gibraltar," Alex muttered, looking to the doctor who turned away. "Um, who are you?"

Mercy turned around, surprised he hadn't recognized her. "Really, you don't recall knowing of my identity?" She asked, fixing her hair slightly. "I'm Angela Ziegler, call sign Mercy."

"D-Dr. Ziegler?" Alex struggled to remember, he hadn't heard that name in quite a while. He suddenly remembered his first months with Overwatch, a young doctor who somewhat raised him till the Slipstream event. "You look…. Older."

"Do I know?" She asked with a slight blush, before her voice became stern. "You look older to, and have become much more different than before."

"….." Alex turned away. He couldn't go through this again, he didn't need another scolding. "… Is it her?"

"Hm?"

"That woman, Tracer…. Is she really Lena?"

"Yes, I am." Alex and Mercy looked to see Tracer by the door, her goggle hanging around her neck. Her eyes seemed bloodshot, and she gave a very sad aura to people. "You look well, Alex."

"L-L-Lena…." Alex stuttered, and suddenly he felt dizzy. "Y-You're a-alive…."

"Your alive…" he kept muttering, on and on like a mantra silently. He stared to his hands, the dark twisted memories of Slipstream flashing across his eyes and mind **.** _She is alive, living breathing and alive!_ He struggled to think it through, he was still trying to believe it.

"Um… Alex?" Mercy asked with much concern, watching the boy's eyes twitched and his words become faster. "Alex, please stop!"

"You're alive… You're alive…. You're alive…"

"Alex, I'm ordering to stop!"

Tracer looked at the boy nervously, worried she'd just done something horrible to him. She could have possibly put him into a more traumatized state. "…Alex?" She asked quietly, and suddenly Alex stopped talking. "Are you alright?"

The boys head turned slightly to her, and slowly lifted up. His eyes had tear streams pouring down like the other night, and his breaths were ragged. With a powerful force, Alex jumped out the bed making a dash to the door.

"Stop him!" Mercy yelled, but before she or Tracer could do anything, Alex pulled Tracer into a tight hug.

"You're alive…" He sobbed, clutching her tightly as he did. Lena blinked, unsure of what to do aside from hug him back. "I was s-so scared, I-I thought I'd k-k-killed you...!"

"Shh, it's alright." Lena cooed, calmly stroking Alex. She felt her own tears come down, but they were not out of sadness or regret. They were of joy, joy to know the thing she feared most didn't scare her anymore. "It's okay… I'm here."

Mercy, who watched this play out, simply smiled at the reunion of these two. Two friends, separated by time and space, were now reunited. She frowned at the sad thought that the damage was done, yes, but that damage could slowly be repaired in due time.

Tracer and Alex just needed time to recover, and this was simply the start of it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Gotham City New Jersey**

"Sir, we have confirmation of the Red Hood's identity." A Militia trooper, mask less and unarmed, entered the Militia command center to report to his commander. "Alex Terrell is confirmed alive."

 _ **"So, he does live after all…"** _ The commander turned fully, his mask's blue line like eyes staring to the trooper. _**"Prepare all helicopter transports, we make for Switzerland tonight."**_

"Sir!" The trooper saluted, rushing out the room. As he did, another Militia troop wearing fully red armor and a white gas mask like cover, entered the room.

"Sir, the Cloudburst Mk. 2 has finished processing from Stag's Energy Center," The Militia Sergeant stated, handing over several blueprints to his commander. "We have our weapon of choice."

 _ **"Excellent, has Dr. Crane returned with the two Talon agents?"**_

"They're on their way to New Ace Chemicals."

 _ **"Perfect,"** _ The commander looked across the glass to the outside world, looking down to see several thousand troops and drones prepping for flight. Prepping for war, the greatest war of all. _**"He will pay for leaving me for Death."**_

"Sir, what will we do with the corpse of Jason Todd?" The Sargent asked, curious as to know what purpose the dead body would serve.

 _ **"Burn it, we don't need the past Arkham Knight any longer."**_ The commander stepped fully forward, lightning striking long enough to show his mask and armor. He wore a militaristic version of the infamous old Batsuit. On his chest armor was the white and red Arkham insignia, and he wore a mask built to mock Batman and his failures. _**"It's time for the New Arkham Knight to join this fight, a fight he will win."**_

* * *

 **A/N: So the Arkham Knight has entered the fight, and has stated his victory already. What shall his victory be built on, the death of the New Red Hood or Overwatch's permanent fall? Only time shall tell...**

 **I will try and post the next chapter as soon as i get time to, so be prepared and set till then. I hope your having a good Summer, i know its slightly weird to hear a writer say that, but I care about my readers, their opinions, and how they feel.**

 **That said, this is the KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Overwatch is owned by Blizzard Entertainment. Batman: The Arkham Series is owned by Rocksteady, WB Games Montreal, Visceral Gaming and DC comics.**

 **I own no character except Alex Terrell. The Arkham Knight will be OC, so he will _not_ be Jason Todd or connected in anyway with Bruce Wayne or the Bat Family.**

 **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Militia movement**

 **Overwatch Watchpoint Gibraltar**

After crying for multiple hours, Lena and Alex finally calmed down and begun explaining their pasts and what occurred over the years after the Slipstream Incident. Mercy had let Alex change out of his 'hospital' clothing, and into a white T-shirt and his cargo pants. He kept his handguns holstered, yet held his mask and had his jacket slung over his shoulder.

"So, let me get this straight," Alex repeated, looking to Lena who walked beside him. "You vanished for months…."

"Yes," Lena nodded.

"Then you reappeared, and were dubbed with the disease Chronal Disslocation…"

"Yes."

"And final have to wear a Chronal Accelerator or else you'll be lost to the corners of time and space. Did I get that right?"

"Yep," She stated, slightly nervous at it. Tracer wasn't one to really retell about her Disslocation, only if it were to explain it to a higher up or Overwatch commander. Aside from that, she locked the memory far out of her head and kept a positive smile and emotional state. "When I reappeared, Winston said my first questions were all about your safety. Were you alive, were you safe, what happened to the Slipstream, and most of all: Did you have my condition?"

"If you want me to answer those questions, I will." Alex replied, entering the cafeteria of the Watchpoint. "Yes, I was and still am alive. For the most part, yes I was safe.

"The Slip- now the Redstream was damaged, so my adoptive big brother, Jason Todd, trained me for the next seven years to take the parts to repair it-" I was cut off by Tracer's blinking infront of me, hands on her hips with a confused look.

"Adoptive brother? How in the world did that come to be?" She asked. "And I thought I was your sister!"

"You are my sister!" Alex exclaimed, hugging her once more. "It's just…. When I crashed the Redstream, this person…. Red Hood-no, um Jason Todd… He had found me and tried to take the jet. I fought him off for a while before he oddly decided to let me keep it."

"Wow. So, um where were you at?"

"Somehow, I had arrived and, luckily, landed in Arkham City near Gotham City, New Jersey."

"Gotham, the city of crime?" Lena asked, glancing around before moving closer to Alex's hearing range. "Isn't that where Batman is?"

"Lena, there is no Batman," Alex groaned, if there was one thing he didn't want to bring up it was that he didn't know who Batman was or ever met him. "And no I did not meet him, or Superman, or anyone from the old Justice League or Bat force."

"Awwww," Lena sighed, she was really hoping he'd know that guy. Oh well, back to the matter at hand. "So then, what happened after that?"

"Well, Jason started teaching me his way of fighting, telling me how the parts I needed for the Slipstream were in Wayne Tower and/or LexCorp in Metropolis, across the New Jersey area." Alex explained, taking a seat at a table. "After that, Jason taught me, and finally we broke in and took the parts we needed."

"But then….. Jason went out to hunt someone, Roman Sionis….Things went bad and…" Alex trailed off, looking at his jacket. He stared quietly, and started hugging it tightly. "Jason was shot…. A person who I saw as a brother to me was killed by Black Mask….. From that moment on, I took up the mantle of (New) Red Hood. I cared less and less about coming home, and more on killing Sionis…"

"And finally…." Alex glanced to Lena's worried and wide eyes face, before slipping on his helmet. "I got what I wanted: I killed Sionis, came home, and here I am."

Alex stood back up, placing on his jacket and pulling up his hood. "Wait, Alex!" Lena blinked infront of him again, stopping him leaving. "Where are you going?"

"I'm… going to go out for a walk?" Alex blinked when he saw Lena's sudden serious and somewhat concerned expression, he rarely saw her with seriousness before. "O-Okay, okay! I'll tell you, just please stop with that look! It's freaking me out!"

"Really? After everything we've gone through, my serious expression freaks you out?" Lena raised an eyebrow.

"I-I've never seen you with a look like that, alright? Besides, you're always happy!" Alex stuttered, looking away slightly. "A-Anyways, I want to look more into the group you attacked in King's Row. There have been multiple sightings of them on my travel to Switzerland, which is raising alarms for me."

"Hm, maybe they're part of the UN?" Lena hypothesized.

"I don't believe so," Both agents looked to see a familiar Winston enter the room, walking to them. "I have reason to believe they could be possibly connected to Talon."

"Talon… I've heard a lot of mentions about those guys," Alex stated, looking from Winston to Lena. "Anything I should know?"

"Talon is a terrorist organization under the command of Reaper and Widowmaker," Winston explained. "Widowmaker was originally an Overwatch member from before the collapse of Overwatch, but Talon tortured and brainwashed her into becoming the world's most deadly sharpshooter."

"As for Reaper, there's nothing but speculation on him." Winston continued, leading them out the cafeteria and to the outside. "We have theory to believe its old Blackwatch commander Gabriel Reyes due to Reaper's use of Reyes's infamous shotguns and wraith ability. But, it's like I said, just a theory."

"We've had run in's with them, Widowmaker managed to kill Omnic Iris speaker Mondatta," Tracer stated, looking saddened with the mentioning of the Iris preacher. "And we managed to halt their taking of the old Doomfist Gauntlet."

"Seems like a bad bunch of grapes," Alex, now Red Hood said, looking away as his mask came to life. A sudden proximity warning came up, specifically from the Slipstream. "Something's wrong, the Slipstream's proximity just went off!"

"You had a proximity warning built onto the Slipstream?" Tracer noticed Red Hood's glancing to her, before she realized her naming mistake. "Sorry, the Redstream?"

"Yes, I did." Red Hood replied, flipping on the jets front nose camera. From what he saw, his fears were true. This ragtag of men in red, black and white were some small force. No, by the looks of it these guys were professionals… or serious stalkers. "Damn, it's those troopers again…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"Sir, we've located the Slipstream jet." A Militia trooper wearing red, black, and white military armor reported. Right now, the Militia patrol group had found the red jet in an abandoned hotel complex near the old Swiss Headquarter remnants.

 _ **"Is it his?"**_ the synthesized voice of the Arkham Knight came to life on the other end.

"It is," another Militia trooper, standing on the Redstream's right wing called out. "The Red Hood's logo is on the wing!"

 _ **"Perfect,"**_ The Arkham Knight answered. _**"Hold that position, Captain. I'm inbound."**_

"Yes sir." All of a sudden, the controls of the Redstream flashed red with life, one of the screen reading 'REMOTE CONTROL ONLINE, WEAPONS SYSTEMS ENGAGED.' The Redstream hovered off the ground, sending the earlier Militia trooper to the ground and others weapons up. "What the hell? Sir the jet, its-!"

 _ **"He's built a remote pilot control link with his mask,"**_ Arkham Knight muttered in irritation. _**"Shoot it down! Don't let it leave!"**_

"Yes, sir!" The Militia Sargent's voice came up as multiple air vehicles hovered above the building. The small vehicles, dubbed the Serpent-class battle Drones, were fully red with small silver parts. "Serpent Drones are online and primed!"

The front piece was built like a boat bow, ending at least a meter with two small helicopter propellers. The front wings near the front were opposite short and ending with the same helicopter propellers like the rear. On the lower belly was an automated turret, complete with a red lining visor pointed to the jet.

Bullets flared all across the jet, but the Redstream continuously hovered off the ground. With a sudden roaring engine, the Redstream charged out sending Militia troops screaming as they fell to their deaths. The Redstream rushed across Swiss airspace, rushing southwest towards Spain to get to Gibraltar.

"All forces designated in Spain, the Redstream is crossing Seville airspace towards Gibraltar. Shoot it down!" The Militia Sergeant snapped, sending multiple Drone active and online. Redstream bobbed and weaved, bullets scratching the armor and wings. "It's no use sir, the Redstream is dodging our attacks! Do you want us to converge on Gibraltar?"

 _ **"Yeah, right and add Overwatch into the fray? No thank you."**_ The Arkham Knight growled out, his fist tightening as he spoke up. **_"Have all forces return to the BCH, Operation Vulture is about to begin."_**

 _"Knight, New Ace Chemicals is now under our control."_ The seemingly depressed and dark voice of Reaper spoke out towards the Militia commander. "Crane is inside the mixing chamber center."

 _ **"Excellent,"**_ Arkham Knight felt a sense of gratitude towards previous Dr. Jonathan Crane's adopting of a son, Jeremy 'Aviator' Crane. The Fear doctor had taught his next successor the elements of Fear and how to control and conquer it. **_"Have Mr. Crane's unit reinforced with Rattler-class Drones and Python-Class missile launchers._** "

 _"Understood."_ Reaper acknowledged, slipping into his Wraith Form and back into the New Ace Chemicals complex.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Watchpoint Gibraltar**

"I'm going to Spain to recover the Redstream," Red Hood explained, walking hastily towards the primed Orca-class dropship. "Lena, you're with me."

"Right!" Tracer blinked forward, jumping into the Orca's chamber and later pilot seat.

"Winston! Do we have any agents in Spain or nearby?" Red Hood asked over his communication link.

"Overwatch agent Genji in the vicinity, he's been notified for you." Athena explained, sending Red Hood's mask a file on Genji's past and combat history.

"Good, we'll rendezvous in Seville and bring Redstream back to Gibraltar." Red Hood stated, rushing into the Orca's metal stomach before the metal doors sealed. "Oh, and Athena? Have the Gibraltar defense systems up."

"Sir?"

"…. I have a feeling we'll need them. Just…. Be prepared in case anything comes up."

"Understood."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late timing on posting this chapter, I've been helping collecting the last items needed for our family vacation later on. I ask you please review for ideas, thoughts and opinions for the later chapter and even the story entirely. Also, if your going on vacation or are on vacation and reading this, enjoy yourself and have fun!**

 **That said, this is the KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Ladies and Gentleman, I apologize for the long wait I've made. I also apologize for stating how I'd have large amounts of time to write a lot for Let's Pick a Fight, I have been working with my parents for several events and plans later through summer as well as new daily chores. I do promise however, that I will continue this story and plan to hopefully put up the next chapter a week after July 10th or 11th, only because I have plans for the 1st through 9th (my birthday's in that week! Yay!)**_

 _ **Well, anyways that raps this chapter up for now. If any of you have birthdays in the summer months, happy early birthday from me and I hope you're all enjoying your summer time!**_

 _ **Overwatch is owned by Blizzard Entertainment. Batman: The Arkham Series is owned by Rocksteady, WB Games Montreal, Visceral Gaming and DC Comics.**_

 _ **I own no character except Alex Terrell. The Arkham Knight will be OC, so he will not be Jason Todd or connected in anyway with Bruce Wayne or the Bat Family.**_

 _ **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Face-To-Face**

 **Watchpoint Gibraltar**

Red Hood sat outside the medical bay, his chin resting on his tightly gripped helmet, his thought ticking with worry and fear. The door hissed, and Alex looked up to see Mercy who sighed and sat into a seat beside him. "So far, her wound has started healing." She explained, looking at Alex with worry. "Alex, you couldn't have seen it happen."

"I should have," He whispered, looking towards her. "I should be atop of it all, but how can I if I fall so easily? That man, the Arkham Knight, he said I know him….."

"He might be someone you know?" She suggested quietly.

Alex shook his head. "It can't be Jason Todd, it can't be big brother…." He trailed off, he couldn't bear to think of his adoptive brother being a killer again. "But I can tell you this much, Angela. It's personal from here on out."

* * *

 _ **(Flashback Seville, Spain)**_

 _"Lena, get down!" A storming rain of bullets shot through windows of the Spanish Cathedral, the beautiful sunrise ripped away be bullets and explosions as the old Slipstream pilot being pulled down with a cry. Red Hood fired a barrage back, but it did nothing in response to the Militia Rattler and Twin Rattler-class Battle Drones. "Damn! They're really set up for this. Where's Genji?!"_

 _"Ryujin no ken wo kurae!" a pair of twin green dragons rushed out from the side and ripped through the three Militia Drones in the blink of an eye. Militia fired at the Shimada Sparrow, bullets splitting apart of launched back in radical speeds. "I will not falter!"_

 _Red Hood jumped out with Tracer, both rushing to help their ally. Bullets and plasma drove into the last few, sending the down much quickly. "Yes! We did it!" Tracer cheered out in victory, jumping up with a "Whoop!"_

 _"So, you are another survivor of the Slipstream event." Genji looked over Red Hood, his visor glowing steadily as he spoke. "It is nice to see someone similar to Lena and myself, tormented by death and fear but nevertheless pushing on to the future."_

 _"And to you as well, for your achievements through your injuries and past." Red Hood gave a nod of respect back, while Genji returned a familiar Japanese salute. Lena couldn't help but find something similar in the two, both had bad pasts, lost their brothers and were scarred indefinitely. But like Genji said, they strived forward and into the future of peace and civil resting. "Our Orca gunship is not far from this location, I already have the Redstream under way here. Will you stay to help or leave?"_

 _"I recommend our leave, should we let the commoners of this city rest without violence." Genji suggested, rearming his Shuriken wrist launcher and unsheathing his Dragonblade. "The enemy forces are unversed by my presence. It's as I say, a steady blade balances the soul. But a steady heart and nerve balances that soul to make the perfect man."_

 _"Then let us hope their nerves are untroubled by us," Red Hood grinned under his mask, cocking the handguns. Several troops rushed in, two of which were taller than most wearing black and white lines bio-suits similar to Genji's and gas mask like helmets. From above, a red and white colored one maned helicopter hovered above, a spot light and machine gun trained on them. "Who is….?"_

 _From above, by a rope, came the Arkham Knight in his masked glory. Alex blinked, and he felt a wave of anger and a cocky-like tone from the man. "Well, isn't this something? The old Slipstream duo is back, along with Overwatch's robot guinea-pig."_

 _"You dare insult me!" Genji gripped his Dragonblade and was ready to rush forward, but Red Hood held him back with his arm. Red Hood glanced to him brother in arms, shaking his head to say 'not yet.'_

 _"Got something to say?" The Arkham Knight continued. "I would suspect more cockiness from the failure of the Shimada Legacy."_

 _"Leave him out of this!" Red Hood snapped, and the Knight's looked to him._

 _"Oh, look at you. Making a move before the others, eh?" The Arkham Knight took a step forward, his mask staring into Alex's red helmet. "I'm surprised you haven't said anything to piss me off, I would have expected that from you. Or your time traveling bitch right next to you."_

 _"What did you call me?!" Red Hood pushed Lena back. He knew wha this guy was doing, verbal assault. But it wouldn't work, not with Alex nearby to stop the others._

 _"Who are you?" Red Hood asked, he knew he probably wouldn't receive an actual answer. "But he'd might as well."_

 _"Who am I?" The Arkham Knight sighed, walking from Genji to Alex and to Tracer. He walked as if contemplating something, whether or not to speak or stay quiet. "Who am I? Hmm… Well, that's simple really. I'm Jason Todd."_

 _The synthesized voice sent Red Hood's handgun to the air and to the Knight's face. "Ah, ah ah…." All the troopers abruptly trained their eyes and guns to Alex, as did the helicopter as its machine gun gave a whirl. "You wouldn't want to do that now, would you little brother?"_

 _"You can't be Jason Todd!" Alex growled in anger, trying to hold back his anger. How dare this man torment him with Jason, how dare he! Alex thought in rage, his finger on the trigger itching. Who the hell did he think he was?! "We are not brothers! You're delusional!"_

 _"Am I?" The Knight walked a circle around Alex, Tracer and Genji stepping back from his sudden movements. "Who helped you know where you were when you came to Gotham? Who trained you for nearly 8 years of your life, hm? And who helped raid Wayne Tower, get shot by Roman Sionis, and had you carry on the Red Hood legacy?"_

 _Alex's hand twitched, and his eyes widened in horror. He can't be Jason He thought as his eyes started watering. His arm trembled as did his whole body. It's impossible! He can't be alive! He can't be! "L-Liar!" Alex stuttered, his hand slowly letting go of the handgun. "Y-You can't be….. You can b-be Jason Todd! Y-You can't be! YOU CAN'T BE!"_

 _The Arkham Knight simply stopped infront of Alex, raising his own handgun built like a replica of Alex's own. Tracer watched with fear, she hadn't seen Alex or his feelings about Jason. And if this Arkham Knight fellow really was Jason, then why would he torment his younger brother? "Believe what you want, Alex." The Knight holstered his handgun, and looked to the rope once more. "But you can't deny it forever, you are my brother. Neither in blood, but in adoption and care."_

 _The Arkham Knight wrapped his arm around the rope, and he was pulled up in a whisk. Once he did, the Militia troops walked slowly around the trio. "Sir, what do we do for now about the Overwatch members?" A trooper by Genji asked, unaware of the cyborg ninja as he took a grenade from the troop's side and a Shuriken in his other hand._

 _"Kill them, we don't need them ratting me out to the other Overwatch members." The Knight stated calmly, his helicopter whirling away towards another plain. Genji looked around, glancing to Alex who sat on his knees in thought. He felt bad for the younger, he was like Genji. Taunted by sibling turned rival by evil, and forced to fight them for the greater good. The world they lived in was truly dark. "Well? Shoot them, dumbasses!"_

 _Genji threw the grenade and Shuriken forward, sparking an explosion that killed five of the men close by. Concrete and dust burst out the explosion, giving Tracer the opportunity to throw a Pulse Bomb with send several troopers flying. Red Hood's head snapped up, and his handguns rushed to his hands as he fired round after round._

 _A trooper rushed towards him, but Red jumped over him and fired a round into the troops back. "You aren't getting through me!" One of the brutes roared forward, but Genji's Dragonblade cut through the man's chest, killing him instantly._

 _The other charged this time to Red Hood, who quickly fired a bullet into the man's knee. The brute growled and kneeled in anger, letting Red Hood jumped onto his back and into the air. A bullet hit the Brutes back head, and Red Hood charged forward tossing several concussion and frag grenades with a roar of rage. "Die!" He screamed in his rage, resorting to physical violence. Troopers tried to hit him, but they received a bullet to the head or both arms and/or legs breaking, then a bullet to the head. "All of you, just die already!"_

 _The remaining troops, barely five or six, realized the enraged threat and rushed away and out the Cathedral in fear. "Run! He's killing everyone!" Two Twin Rattlers moved in to fire rounds at the Red Hood, but the roar of the Redstream took their attention. A barrage of missiles and bullets ripped the two to shreds, and obliterated any escaping Militia vehicles or tanks._

 _Alex sat in the middle of the small massacre, breathing heavily as he stared at where the Arkham Knight's helicopter once was. "Genji, get to the Orca. Tracer and I will take the Redstream," Red Hood huffed out, standing as he stared forward. He couldn't bear to look to the scared face of Tracer and the masked, but not noticeable concerned face of Genji. "Go!"_

 _The cyborg nodded, and looked to Tracer. "Keep him calm and safe, Lena." He stated, sheathing his Dragonblade before rushing out the Spanish church._

 _The two stood in silence for a while, neither could possibly understand the others feelings. "C'mon." Alex whispered to his friend, turned around and making his way out the Cathedral and into the courtyard center._

 _"Alex, are you alright?" Tracer asked, but she felt the answer would be a scream of anger towards the Knight or her for asking that._

 _"I-I….. I don't know…." Alex was honestly all over the place in his head, all those memories of Jason helping him train, all those good and bad times when they stood by like brothers…. Did any of that matter now that he knew his brother returned to being a murder. "Let's just please get back to Gibraltar, Lena. Please…."_

 _"Alright." The pair walked in silence through the courtyard, the trees brushing their leaves in the warm air. Not a sound came from the Red Hood, aside from his breath and footsteps. As quick as lightning, a bullet and its smoke like trail rushed forward to the red vigilante. Red Hood dodged it, grabbing Tracer's hand before rushing to the tower. "Damn, sniper! We got to get to the tower!"_

 _Red Hood ran fastly, the snipers bullets barely missing the two. From the opposite side of the Cathedral, Militia Cobra, Rattler and Twin Rattlers fired unmarked rounds through the ancient structure, hoping to his a target. "They're bringing this whole place down!" Tracer blinked forward, surprisingly pulling Red Hood in her blink when they jumped to the tower doorway. "Let's go, hurry!"_

 _Large and small bullets ripped through the tower inners, the two having to duck and run as they made it closer to the top. "Come on, the Redstream is just around this-!" Red Hood was cut off as he jumped in front of Tracer, a sniper round roaring through the concrete wall and into Tracer's chest. Red's eyes widened in sheer and absolute horror as he saw his friend, gasping in pain before falling back the stairs. "LENA!"_

 _Red Hood rushed forward, picking his injured friend up bridal style before rushing up. Outside, the Redstream quickly shifted to vertical hover mode in time as Red Hood seemingly jumped out the tower with Lena in his arms and into the cockpit. "D-Don't die on me, Lena!" He stuttered, placing her in the copilot seat before entering the front pilot seat. "Don't die, I-I mean it! Damn the Arkham Knight, he'll pay with his life!"_

 _The Redstream roared away from the Cathedral's tower as it fell along with the whole Cathedral, dust filling the air. As it did, it gave Genji's Orca and the Redstream a smoke cover to escape towards the southern parts of Spain, toward Gibraltar. "Winston, tell Mercy to be ready when we get there!" Red Hood contacted his ally through the comms, hoping he'd respond. "Lena was shot, she needs medical help stat!"_

 _"Oh god, I'm on it!" Winston called out, allowing Alex to focus on the piloting. He glanced back to Lena, who gasped in air and looked paler by the second. His heartbeat grew faster, and his eyes darted from her to the ground, praying they were closer to Gibraltar right now._

* * *

 _ **(Present time, Gibraltar)**_

"I'll kill the Arkham Knight though, Angela." Alex murmured to the Valkyrie medic of their force, his eyes showing barely any regard to her concerned face. "I promise you, Tracer and everyone else in Overwatch and all across the world that much."

Angela didn't know what was worse, the fact Alex's mental state was breaking slowly because of his past and traumatic experiences. Or the fact he reminded her so much of Gabriel Reyes, his personality, way of fighting, even the way he spoke. It was so familiar to Angela, that it was terrifying.

"Alex," the two looked up to see Winston, holding a data pad in his hand. "You may want to see this."

Alex placed his mask to the side, taking the pad from Winston. The image on it was the bullet round that his Lena, a dark silver with a spider emblem on the side. "Widowmaker," His eye twitched slightly, he had a feeling the ex Overwatch operative was the one who did it earlier, and now it was confirmed.

"It's weird though," Winston slide the image to the next on the pad, showing the other side. The other side caught Alex off guard, it was the Arkham Knight's personalized Arkham symbol carved into the center. "The Arkham Knight's helicopter had traveled out of the country, and towards the old Buzludzha Communist Headquarters, located on Mount Buzludzha in Kazanlak, Bulgaria."

* * *

 _ **So the Arkham Knight has met Alex Terrell face to face, and claims to be Jason Todd. But is he really who he says he is? Please write down a review saying who you think the Arkham Knight may be in reality under that mask, and how you're enjoying the story. I love to you guys opinions on the topic at hand.**_

 _ **That said, this is the KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Overwatch is owned by Blizzard Entertainment. Batman: The Arkham Series is owned by Rocksteady, WB Games Montreal, Visceral Gaming and DC Comics.**_

 _ **I own no character except Alex Terrell. The Arkham Knight will be OC, so he will not be Jason Todd or connected in anyway with Bruce Wayne or the Bat Family.**_

 _ **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Project Vulture**

 **Buzludzha Communist Headquarters, Mount Buzludzha Kazanluk, Bulgaria**

 _ **"All teams, sound off."**_

"Alpha team, set to deploy." Checkmark team 1.

"Bravo team, continuing patrol route." Checkmark team 2.

"Charlie Team, drone systems now coming online." Checkmark team 3.

"Delta team, sounding off." Checkmark team 4, and last but not least…

 _ **"Gamma and Talon unit, resuming patrol pattern around the Central Mixing Complex."**_ _This was going better than I hoped_ , Arkham Knight thought to himself. _Knowing Alex, he'll come wanting vengeance. So until then, I'll just wait until-_

"Sir, an unidentified dropship has been seen entering Bulgarian airspace." The Militia Sargent spoke out to his commander, who smiled under his mask. _Speak of the young devil_ , he finished thinking. "Do we shoot it down?"

 ** _"No, let it come forward towards the BCH Chemical Complex. Only engage when the dropship is approximately 31 meters,"_** The Knight instructed to his secondary. _**"Have Rattler and Twin Rattler tanks stationed 12 meters near the Chemical Complex."**_

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Overwatch Orca-Class Dropship**

"This project chemical is simply used 1 ounce of the newest toxin," The figure on the small pad screen wore a black hood with a mechanical like mask with four small LED lights near the eyes. The hood was connected to a dark grey armor set that covered his chest and stomach. He also had metal forearms covers connecting to the shoulders, and a shotgun like weapon on his back. "Sad to see people's sanity can break so easily, but that's what the world's come to. Do not get involved with Talon or the Arkham Militia, otherwise this Black Death will steal the breaths of…"

"Winston," Red Hood put the video to pause and moved towards his gorilla comrade at the controls. "How close is the BCH from us?"

"Not far, close to 20 meters," Winston stated, pressing several screen buttons which brought Athena's insignia online. "Athena, what do you know about the Buzludzha Headquarters?"

"Founded in 1891 by Turks expelled by the Bulgarian government closely 500 years ago, Mount Buzludzha served as the countries earlier socialist philosophers secret meeting station to lay the foundation for the Bulgarian Communist Party." Athena explained, showing several images of the founders and the building schematics itself. "The Bulgarian Communism party fell to its end towards 1989, leaving it open to ransacking and natural elements."

"So, from what I've gathered the area we're entering has a temperature of near minus 30 degrees," Overwatch scientist Mei entered the room, fixing her blue jacket and Ice pistol. "There's also not really trees or coverings in the snow, so we will have to use snow and probably wreckage of any destroyed machines for cover and invisibility."

"Right," Winston nodded, checking the main systems and weapons systems. "Lena, are you alright?"

"So far, the Redstream is faster than I recalled." At the moment, Lena was piloting the Redstream with Soldier: 76 at the copilot seat. At first, she was nervous about the incident but never the less went with the plan. "Hopefully she still shoots like before."

"Alright, we're all set then." Red Hood reentered the bay of the ship, looking at his allies. There was Soldier: 76, Tracer, Winston, Mei, Genji, Mercy and himself. So a total of seven, somewhat small and concise. "Ready for drop?"

"Indeed," Genji nodded for the others, before an abrupt explosion shook the Orca. Several other burst of smoke hit the ships sides, but luckily the Orca was able to dodge with slight ease. "They're trying to shoot us down!"

"Winston, how close are we?" Red Hood asked loudly.

"About 12 meters away!" He heard, followed by an explosion that tore a newly fresh hole under the ships control seat. "Damn, we've lost the gun systems! We're going to get shot without them!"

"Shit, we have to jump!" Red Hood muttered, hitting the emergency exit button near the rear of the ship. "Everyone, with me NOW!"

More holes were ripped into the Orca's sides before finally a bullet made contact. The Orca's front engine cell burst into a fiery inferno, causing the Orca to take a nosedive. The Overwatch agents cried out as the sudden dive, with Winston trying to pull the Orca's nose up. "We have to jump!" Winston rushed off the seat, taking up his Tesla Cannon before climbing towards the others. "Jump, NOW!"

It didn't take long for the others to jump off the crashing Orca, with the Redstream bobbing and weaving missiles and bullets from below. "Damn, they're coming at us now!" Tracer growled in annoyance, she was not going to lose this jet like last time! The Redstream fired back below, trying to hit anything that moved. "Red Hood? Winston? Anyone below do you copy?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 _ **"Black Crane, our locations been compromised. I'm having all troops evacuate the base's blast zone. Talon and Gamma squad will deal with the threat should they arrive."**_ The Arkham Knight's personal helicopter revved to life with a roaring engine, lifting of the ground.

"Right, understood." Jordan Crane, otherwise called the Black Crane, fixed another chemical system into the chambers mixers. Having an underground mixing chamber did serve well, especially a mixing chamber 120 feet below the BCH. "Reaper, do tend to our new guests."

"Acknowledged," the Grim Reaper of Talon nodded, forming into his wraith mode before exiting in a trial of smoke.

* * *

Outside the fortified BCH, the Overwatch members from the earlier crash managed to take cover behind the Orca's remains. "Winston, how are you doing on your end?" Red Hood tossed another concussion grenade, stunning the larger Rattler for a moment. A roar from the gorilla scientist and the several pounding sounds of metal before ripped to shreds told Red Hood all he needed to know.

Winston was having a bad day.

"Everyone freeze!" Mei giggled while Genji groaned at her pun. "Hey, don't go giving me the _cold_ shoulder over there, Genji!"

"Please let this end," the cybernetic ninja sighed in annoyance, deflecting bullets back to the Militia troopers. The Redstream gave a roar of excitement as it fired multiple missiles to the ground below, sending explosions to life in a trail of fire. "The enemy is retreating, we must push forward!"

"Right, let's move in!" Red Hood rushed forward, firing rounds and attacking several troopers. He tossed his handgun to a troopers face mask, and while the troop cried out he took advantage by firing the man's rifle around the Militia group, the rifle still in the man's hand. He kicked the man down afterwards, killing him with a round to the face.

Abruptly, several large silver twin propelled helicopters seemed to rush away from the far back of the BCH mountain range. They each bared the Arkham Knight's banner, with several attempting to shoot the old Overwatch members dead. In front of the group sat the Buzludzha Communist Headquarters, fortified with newly made metal walls to cover the old disc and inner structure.

"Alright, let's move forward!" Genji called out, rushing forward before the others. He made it only five feet before getting sent back by a powerful gunshot to the chest. "Augh!"

"Genji!" The others called out in horror, Red Hood and mercy being the ones to rush to his aid. A dark purple and black smoke cloud spiraled close to the trio, creating a dark coated male with a skull like mask and twin shotguns.

"Death comes for you all," The voice of Reaper chuckled darkly as he saw the previous Overwatch members flinch or step back with worry. "Overwatch, huh? I'll put an end to your sad story."

* * *

 **A/N: So Reaper and the Red Hood come face to face, both prepared to die for their own causes. What will happen? Please review and share your thoughts on the story so far, I'd love to hear from the readers personally on the story**

 **That said, This is the KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I just had some time on me to finish this chapter up, so um... Yeah. Please leave a review to tell me what you guys want to happen later on, or in the next chapter. I have to inform you all that I will be going on vacation for all next week (My birthday's in that week! Hell yes!), so I'll write down what I'll do for the next chapter, then put it on a Microsoft word then publish is after it's formatted.**

 **If anyone has a birthday or birthdays coming up, happy early birthdays. I know its sounds very weird to read that on a story, but I care about my viewers so this ones for you all.**

 **Overwatch is owned by Blizzard Entertainment. Batman: The Arkham Series is owned by Rocksteady, WB Games Montreal, Visceral Gaming and DC comics.**

 **I own no character except Alex Terrell. The Arkham Knight will be OC, so he will _not_ be Jason Todd or connected in anyway with Bruce Wayne or the Bat Family.**

 **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Project Vulture Pt 2**

 **Buzludzha Communist Headquarters**

"And who are you?" Red Hood stared out to the man in black, bearing two shotguns in hands. He wore a black tail coat with sleeves cut off barely a third down the upper arm, with armor plating's on his forearms, ankles and feet. On his waist sat a slung black belt with multiple shotgun bullets, and three bullets on his chest infront his chest plate.

In his arms were several black tape like wrappings, barely covering his pale white skin. And finally, under his hooded head sat a mask infront of the face, a skull like face with a tip at the end point. "Special Forces Talon Unit," the man stated with his eerie skull like mask gazing towards the group. "Reaper."

"Reaper? What are you gothic or something?" Red Hood asked jokingly, making Reaper growl in annoyance. Oh, he'd heard that joke multiple time from either Talon troops or publicly speaking and he hated it. He wasn't gothic, per say, he was….. Out in the open, yes that was one way to put it. "So you are a dual wielder too, hm? Well, I guess that's one thing we have in common."

"And what are you supposed to be? A cosplay rip off of me?"

"Rip-off wha-? Red Hood came first before this Grim Reaper rip-off!" Red Hood snapped, firing multiple rounds at the Grim Reaper. Reaper shielded himself with his shotguns, before unloading his powerful weapons himself.

"Die." He snarled darkly, firing round as the man.

"Scatter!" the Overwatch agents didn't need to hear a second time to know, shit was going to hit the fan. They either ducked in cover or rushed to return fire to Reaper. With Genji under medical attention with their only medic, getting closer would be difficult. "Hey Lena, we could use some support here!"

"I would love to help out, luv" Lena squealed as she dodged another missile for the twelfth time. The Arkham Militia wasted no time in trying to shoot them down. "But we're kind of having some difficulty up here!"

"Tracer, hover close to the ground! I'll lend Red Hood and the others support!" Soldier: 76 ordered, loading his Heavy Pulse Rifle with several Helix Rockets.

"Right!" the Redstream bobbed and ducked to the ground, hovering close to the fight. The Vulcan Turrets rained down on Reaper, who only growled annoyed and returned fire. "Good luck!"

Soldier: 76 jumped down, firing bullets and Helix Rockets. "Red Hood, come over here and get stabilized!" He called out, setting a Biotic Healing Field. Red Hood ducked down beside his ally, sighed with relief at the healing he received.

"Alright, the Headquarters seems to be abandoned after the troops left!" Red Hood explained, ducking down as another bullet hit the metal wall of the downed Orca. "Air support as you already know is sketchy, so we have to work fast and take out the Anti-Air defense turrets on the support walls!"

"What about the others!?" 76 asked, turning back up as a Rattler Tank came up. "Once sec…." An explosion and metal tank parts flying later, and 76 looked back down. "What about the others, how is Genji doing?!"

"I will make it past the gate," behind them Genji stood up, using his sheathed Dragonblade as a cane to keep up. "But I cannot support any longer after."

"Damn," Red Hood whispered. He looked back up, there were still tanks coming in, Rattlers and Twin Rattlers. "Okay, Lena will bombard the tanks coming up…. And, uh well rush in."

"Reaper, the transports are away." The Arkham Knight stated through the comms. "Widowmaker has already left back to our base, I'm inbound."

"Don't bother, I'm already done here." Reaper's form turned into a cloud of black smoke, rushing through the tanks and towards afar.

The Arkham Knight's helicopter rushed from behind the BCH, missiles and turret ring all across the plain. "C'mon, face me!" The Knight roared through the helicopter speakers.

"Oh ho… He's asking for it now…" Red Hood knew who he was calling out, and he was glad so see the Redstream hovering above the Orca remnants. He didn't bother to wait, or listen to the others cries of fear or shock. He jumped onto the back of the Redstream's cockpit, opening the glass shielding before entering. "That fuckers going down!"

"Alex, are you sure you want to go against Jason?" Len was slightly concerned about Alex's states with his brother, watching him go in and out of sadness and anger was really worrying her. "After all, you both are-"

"That filthy coward can rot in Hell!" Alex stated through gritting teeth, the controls in his copilot seat becoming the manual control setting. "I'll make sure to send him there!"

"Come on, Red Hood! You can do better than that!" The Arkham Knight taunted, trying to fire missiles to the Redstream. Sadly, he didn't realize he was going against a fucking jet and he was in a helicopter….. So to say the least, Red Hood was looking closer to the winning side. "Die!"

The Knight's helicopter swirled around to fire at the Redstream, but the jet teleported once more and fired several missiles and bullets across the rear tail of the helicopter. "You can't win, Jason! Give up!" Red Hood called out, firing another barrage of bullets. The Knight's helicopter started spitting out smoke from its exhaust ports. "Give up!"

"You first!" The Knight snapped. Lena couldn't help but let out a small snicker, the two were alike, and now she could see why they got along long ago. "If I'm going down, you go with me!"

"Why did you come back? Why did you take up the Arkham Knight persona all over again?!"

"To test you, kid. You may be the Red Hood, but that doesn't mean you're a good one at that!" The Red Hood's helicopter skidded with the ground, finally crashing into one of the front walls infront of the BCH. "You know, I would have been there…. But you know, you would have held back."

"What are you playing at, Jason?" Red Hood whispered, watching his friends on the ground rushing to see the pilot.

"Alex, the Arkham Knight isn't here!" 76's statement triggered an inferno inside Red Hood, the bastard took off earlier in the fray. "But there is a pilot, it seems to be a…. a chemical plant specialist?"

"A chemical specialist? But, there's no chemical plants close to here…" This was confusing, why would a chemical specialist be here in a non-nuclear country? It didn't add up. "Athena, identify the specialist. We need to know who he is and what he's doing here."

"Understood," the small video feed from Soldier: 76's visor showed Red Hood the pilot, a chemical specialist tied down with duck-tape in the pilot seat. The controls were on automatic, he must have been taking through comms….. "The Specialist' name is John Herminie, a chemical designer for the ACE Chemicals Complex in Gotham, New Jersey. Evidence shows the man was kidnapped during an evacuation of the plant, wasn't found for nearly a year… Interesting, several other plant workers have seemed to get kidnapped to, around the same time period."

"Why would the Arkham Knight hit so close to Gotham? It doesn't add up…." Red Hood was even more confused, why would he go out of his way to kidnap workers only from Gotham? Why not closer, here in Europe? "Hang on, you said other workers. How many in total?"

"Well, including Mr. Herminie, 7 in total. What's odd though is that the US and UN governments made no move to address this to the public, they seemingly kept it a secret." _Strange_ , Alex thought looking down at the downed helicopter. _Very strange._

"H-Help!" rushing out the BCH's entrance came a Chemical Specialist, struggling to keep on her feet. "Someone please!"

"Woah, woah, woah hold on miss!" Winston managed to catch the Specialist before she fell down, helping her back to her feet. "What is it what's wrong?!"

"I-It's Black Crane! He-He's gonna kill us a-all!" She stuttered out in fear, struggling to breathe calmly. "He-He's going to overload the Chemical plant with enough toxins to form a cloudburst! It-It's his Black Death poison, it- it tears people apart inside out. A-A-And it, it makes them go the p-point where their ripping each other ap-art!"

"What Chemical Plant?"

"The-The one under the Headquarters! They b-built it underground, dug a huge trench on the side of the mountain so it would filter out into Bulgaria and Europe. We're talking about a cloud that could engulf all of Europe, Africa and possibly China if not stopped!"

"Jesus H. Christ," A cloud able to cover almost all of the West? That was insane, it couldn't be done. But so many countries would never see it coming, and Europe, Africa and China were still under this threat. "We have to stop him, we have to stop him right now!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm sorry I've been unavailable to write a chapter, I just recently purchased a notebook, so I've been writing several small ideas for the future chapters to come. So yes, um, I also just had a late birthday party since my parents, sister and I returned home from vacation on the day of my birthday last week.**

 **So happy birthday, late or early, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Overwatch is owned by Blizzard Entertainment. Batman: The Arkham Series is owned by Rocksteady, WB Games Montreal, Visceral Gaming and DC comics.**

 **I own no character except Alex Terrell. The Arkham Knight will be OC, so he will not be Jason Todd or connected in anyway with Bruce Wayne or the Bat Family.**

 **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Project Vulture Pt 3**

 **Buzludzha Communist Headquarters**

"Alright, our plan is to directly assault the underground chemical chamber." Soldier: 76, along with Red Hood and the fully readied Overwatch members stood inside the BCH central chamber. Is was large to say the least, a large Russian symbol was repainted to the Arkham Knight's logo on the center ceiling, all debris was moved for now burning and destroyed tank prototypes and weapon systems, etc. "From what we were told by the Specialist, this chamber is the staging area for the Black Death cloud burst. We cannot allow this to happen."

"I for one suggest we leave and bomb the chemical complex," Red Hood suggested, making 76 glance at his idea. The plan could possibly work smoothly, but there was no telling if the base had troopers hiding under debris with Anti-Air defense weapons, and just like that the whole assault would start from scratch. "It's clear Black Crane is down there, and possibly with Widowmaker. We could take out two birds with one, very powerful, stone."

"True, but there's no telling if the complex will release any toxic fumes into the air," Winston called out. "Or even worse, they could have a filtering systems that leads into open waters. They'd killed everything, humans or animals."

"Exactly," 76 stated, turning around. They stood before a wall by the far entrance, on the wall was a yellow and black striped outline for a doorway. The doorway housed two bulky doors, outfitted with the toxic logo as well as a label. 'WARNING, CHEMICAL COMPLEX ELEVATOR. USE SAFETY PRECAUTIONS, WEAR GAS MASKS IS NECESSARY." The label read. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

" _Grue noire_ , the Overwatch are entering the complex." Special Forces Talon sniper Widowmaker steadily spoke to her superior. "Shall I deal with them?"

"No, it no longer matters, they will all perish into the Black Death soon." Black Crane stood inside the central chamber, fixing the last chemicals into the chemical mixture. "Let only Red Hood enter the chamber, he will be expecting the Knight or myself here. I'm counting on it."

"As you wish."

* * *

 **Back at the elevator**

"Woah."

"Holy hell."

"Blood Christ."

"Jesus Christ Almighty."

The Chemical Complex was huge in comparison to the BCH. Five large support pillars of solid rock and concrete held the box like roofing up. A center glass structure stood like an upside down wine bottle, surrounded by staircases above what seemed like an endless void. In the center glass chamber was a shadow, along with flashes of yellow, blue, and red all around. One the opposite side of the complex was a long runway, with one of the Knight's cargo helicopters on station. "Black Crane really does take a lot after Dr. Crane and ACE Chemicals hm?" Red Hood tried to lighten the mood, but it was clear there was no way to.

"Crane, are we ready for flight?" Another voice called out from inside the chamber with a shadow circling the center one, and Red Hood's eyes narrowed at the figure in black. It was clear to him the Knight wasn't running THIS time, but that wouldn't mean he'd stay for long either.

"Of course, I suggest you leave for the vehicle. I shall be there shortly." Black Crane's voice came smoothly and calmed, as if he was prepared to be held responsible for hundreds of thousands of deaths. That, or he did a really good job at bottling it all in him.

Out of the Chemical Center exited the Arkham vigilante, blue visor eyes glaring across the large area. "That's him," Alex's voice shrunk to a whisper, becoming faster alongside his breathing. "The Knight has to be Todd."

Tracer glanced at her copilot, his mental states was obviously deteriorating rapidly. And the fact this 'Jason' was the Arkham Knight did not help one bit. "No, Alex…." Tracer tried to stop him, but Red Hood rushed forward handguns cocked. "Wait, Alex!"

"Knight!" Red Hood's voice cocked the Arkham Knight's head to his left, in time to get whacked by a handgun. Red Hood and the Knight went spiraling onto the ground, both rushing up with handguns locked onto another. "You're not getting out of here, Todd."

"Oh, so we're going by last names now huh?" the Arkham Knight taunted, his synthetic voice like a child's under that fake batman mask. "I wonder what Emily would think of this?"

"How dare you bring my blood brother into this!" Alex roared, firing multiple rounds. The Knight bobbed and weaved, jumping forward to attack Red Hood. Red Hood brought both arms up, rushing forward with a counter attack. "At least Emily was truthful, he at least showed some respect on the battlefield!"

"Oh respect huh? Is that why he's dead and you're standing here?!" The Knight snapped, rushing as Red Hood. Red brought his handguns up, but the Knight smacked them aside and kicked his stomach in. "Respect, ha. It's what got him, Batman and so many other killed. Pathetic."

"Ngh…. Damn you."

"Now, you'll die, and I'll be at pea-"

"Shoot him down!" The Knight looked up in time to see Soldier: 76 and several other Overwatch members rain down onto his armor. The Knight rushed back, double timing it for the large helicopter at the far end of the chamber. Mei fired a ice wall infront of him, but the Knight fired rounds from his handguns before ramming through it.

"Black Crane is inside the Central Mixing Chamber, if you rush the long way you could escape with your lives!" The Knight called out, rushing to the twin propeller helicopter as it revved to life. "See you in hell, Terrell!"

"JASON!" Red Hood roared, but a sudden loud bang filled the air. He looked down to see infront of his foot was a bullet hole, a hole which came from the Widow's Kiss.

"Mind if I drop in," the illusive and deathly voice of Widowmaker cut through the after silence like a hot knife through butter. " _Chaperon rouge_?"

"Widowmaker," Tracer growled out. She had a familiar run in with the Talon operative not too long ago during the unveiling of the Doomfist Gauntlet, and the assassination of Omnic Tekhartha Mondatta. To say they were on good terms was a loose understatement.

" _Grue noire_ has almost finished the Black Plague. Very soon this world will fall to death," Widowmaker explained, with that same smile she had when she killed Mondatta. "Good luck, _Chaperon rouge_. You will need it…"

"WARNING, CHEMICAL BLAST RADIUS INCREASED BY 80%." An automated voice from the ceiling speakers called out, followed by the inevitable red warning alarms. The others looked back at Widowmaker, who used her grapple to propel onto the escaping helicopter. "WARNING: STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY UNSTABLE. EVACUATE, EVACUATE, EVACUATE."

"Damn, this whole place is going to shit!" 76 yelled out, watching the large column or rocks fell. The ceiling cracked and the metal flowing screeched along more metal. "We got to get out of here!"

"Where will we go?!" Mercy yelled back, grabbing the side rails as rocks starting tumbling down. "We don't have a ship to leave on!"

"We'll get to the surface, then figure something out from there!" 76 replied, rushing it towards the elevator

"You guys get the hell out of here!" Red Hood called out, rushing towards the Central Mixing Chamber. "I have to get to Crane."

"Alex, wait!" Tracer blinked forward while the others rushed away, trying to stop her comrade. "You'll die with him and this place! Don't do it!"

"I have to," Red Hood stated loudly, pushing Tracer back as rocks fell in between the two. "Get to Slipstream and get the hell out of here with the others!"

"B-But wait, don't you think we should-!"

"GO!" Another rumble sent several rocks and debris down to the surface. Red Hood rushed forward without another word, jumping from side to side before grappling to the stairwell beside the center chamber. In front of the door was a figure, more than likely standing with his back to the door, but Red Hood waited for the right moment. "Black Crane!"

All of a sudden, the door swayed open to reveal Black Crane, mask drawn and hood up, with his glowing mask staring to the other. "You cannot stop this. What will come." He said softly, staring at his opponent. "I am perfectly in control-"

Red Hood abruptly threw a harsh blow to Crane's helmet with the butt of his handgun, sending the clad metal figure back. Alex glared down at the Black Crane, who kneeled and looked away to inspect the damage done to his mask. Crane turned, this time wielding a sharp knife which he drove into Red Hoods knee. "Argh!" Red Hood grunted in pain, before firing a bullet at the Crane.

Black Crane simply barrel rolled to the side, allowing the bullet to rip through the controls in the rooms center. Red Hood felt time seemingly slow down, as Black Crane rushed by him with a look. A look under his mask, that brought a grave feeling of worry into Alex's stomach. Time came back to its almost present state, giving Crane enough time to kick Red Hood down. "There's nothing more scarier than death," Crane called out as the metal door sealed Red Hood inside. "Especially when you first meet it for the first time."

Red Hood forced himself up, gasping air slightly fastly as he limped towards the fried computer. "Shit, Athena the controls are fried! I need a way to bypass the system!" Red Hood felt his heart tense up when he heard static. "Athena, Lena someone! Damn, no answer..."

"Doesn't that suck?" Red Hood snapped around to come face-to-face with Emily, a black D12 Mini Shotgun aimed to his mask. "You look well Alex!"

A loud explosion burst out from behind, and Red Hood found himself on the floor, stumbling into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Grue Noir_ -Black Crane

 _Chaperon Rouge_ -Red Hood


	13. Chapter 13

**Overwatch is owned by Blizzard Entertainment. Batman: The Arkham Series is owned by Rocksteady, WB Games Montreal, Visceral Gaming and DC comics.**

 **I own no character except Alex Terrell. The Arkham Knight will be OC, so he will not be Jason Todd or connected in anyway with Bruce Wayne or the Bat Family.**

 **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: An Escape to insanity**

 **Former Buzludzha Communist Headquarters, Lower Chemical Complex chamber**

Red Hood blinked, groaning as the blurred out alarms flared all across his visor, and the chamber he was in. He felt nothing for a slit second, before regaining strength in his arms and legs. "Ugh, my head…." He muttered, looking around.

"WARNING, CHEMICAL COMPLEX AIR SYSTEMS ARE NOW POLLUTED. ALL FORCES, EVACUATE FROM AIR POISONED AREAS. EVACUATE, EVACUTATE, EVACU….." The voice kept going on and on, making Red Hood look towards the center of the chamber. The console screen showed the chemical weapon was halted from blasting, but that didn't mean it'd stop the complex from giving up structural support.

"Well," Red Hood snapped his head once more, handgun raised towards the… figure, the ' _Emily_ ' figure. He hadn't changed or looked any different than before, he had darker chocolate brown hair and brown eyes which glistened in the chamber. He wore a tattered and bloodied white, leather jacket and dark blue cargo jeans, alongside black boots and fingerless gloves. "Isn't this something, hm?"

"E…Em-Emily?" Red Hood stuttered in confusion and shock, trying to comprehend this. His breathing suddenly grew faster, and before he knew it Red tossed off his helmet to try and control his breathing.

"Easy!" Emily suddenly appeared behind him, slapping his back hard. Alex gasped in air, not realizing he'd breathed in chemicals. "You're losing your fucking breath. Calm down and breathe!"

"W-W-What is this?!" Alex yelled out in shock and horror, rushing away from Emily and to a corner. "You can't be real, it's impossible! You're dead!"

"Your right, I am. In fact, you stated it clear as ever." Emily stood up, stopping a foot infront of Alex. "I did in fact die in that gun fight years back. But, the chemicals inhaled had created a vision of myself."

Emily crouched and leaned forward, a hand out to touch Alex's shoulder. But the Overwatch Vigilante shuttered away in fear, his eyes wide in continuous shock. He sighed, standing up fully. "I knew you wouldn't believe me." He stated, making his way to the door. The large chamber let a burst of sparks fly out from one of the walls, causing the ground shake only more. "I suggest you prepare to make a fast getaway. Sure, the blast may be stopped. But the Arkham Militia is still blowing it up to cover any evidence that they were there."

Alex blinked, looking towards the roof as several louder bangs began pounding down. "They're…. bombing the complex?" He muttered in surprise. "Why… Don't they know it won't do a lot to spread the air poisoning?"

Alex blinked, slowly losing his breath and consciousness. This is the first time I've ever felt weak….. The first time I've felt emotions like…. like Slipstream…. So much like…

* * *

 **(Flashback, 9 years ago)**

 _ **In the large city of Numbani, two brothers walked alongside a far road towards a public airport. The somewhat shorter, younger of the two wore a black and white long sleeve, with the Overwatch logo sewed onto the side. He wore a pair of black pants with white linings running down the front, connecting to his metal boots built onto the pant legs. He also had two twin Brotherguard Revolvers on either of his sides, and had short light brown hair and blue eyes.**_

 _ **The other, more older wore a bright white and jet black leather jacket, with dark blue jeans and**_

 _" **So, little brother," A young, and ambitious 13 year old Alex looked to his older brother. "What are you thinking about?"**_

 _" **Hm, not much." Alex shrugged, flashing a smile to his sibling. "Just about how awesome it is to be a Warrant Officer for Overwatch!"**_

 _" **It ain't much yet, Warrant Officer Terrell." Emily stated proudly, scuffing his shorter brothers hair. "But you're getting there!"**_

 _" **Bro, come on!" Alex called out, pulling his brothers hand off his head. "You should be happy too! You finally became a fully pledged captain for Overwatch!"**_

 _" **I could, but that would stop me from hanging out with my little brother!" Emily pulled his brother closed to his side, forcing Alex into a Head Nuggie. "Besides, gives us some time to catch up on our lives outside of Overwatch."**_

 _" **Yeah, I guess your right." The duo walked down the calm street of Numbani, few Omnics and humans conversing and walking to their own places. As they made the corner however, the came face to face with a explosion.**_

 _ **The explosion sent them both across the now burned street, civilians running and screaming in horror as endless hordes of the Omnic Null Sector drones exited the smoke. "People of Numbani, you have lived in peace without the slightes regard for Omnic nature." The lead Omnic drone, a dark purple Omnic battle unit with a rattline minigun on its back stated. "And so, you will pay with your lives and city. Long live the Null Sector!"**_

 _" **Shit, Alex! We've got Null Sector mechs marching towards us from the west!" Emily called out, pulling out two long Bowie Knife's with built in spikes to the blades. He looked to Alex, who nodded and pulled out two Brotherguard Revolvers.**_

 _ **The Revolvers were built with two barrels, a sharp knife built onto the lower barrel from the inch of metal before the trigger to the front of the barrel, and a somewhat extended ammo cylinder. The design was overall black and white, with a thin aim marker on the top. "I'll take the east, you take the west!" Alex stated, rushing forward and unloading his rounds into the Omnic battle mechs….**_

 **(Flashback end)**

* * *

"…..Lex….. Ale…. ALEX!" The Red Hood blinked, his sight slowly fixing to show the concerned look of Lena Oxton. "A-Alex, c'mon luv! Don't die on me… Again!"

"W-Wha…?" Red Hood forced himself up, a hand to his head as he looked around. The chamber was still collapsing, how long was he out? His attention focused back on Lena, and his eyes widened in realization. "Why are you here?! I told you to get the hell out of here before this place blows!"

"Well….." Tracer looked away sheepishly, recalling how she disobeyed the order and left Winston and the others to escape. "I couldn't stand losing you again….Not after I just found a close friend and best partner ever…. So, I came back…."

Alex blinked, surprised at the loyalty Tracer somewhat had for him. They'd both gone through hell and back, through Slipstream and other events…. Tracer a bit more, but even through the bat shit insanity, the blood and sacrifices she still came back for him, when she has a chance to escape. "Lena, I…." Alex was cut off by a loud explosion, followed by the sound or rocks and metal support beams crashing down around the center chamber. "You know what? It can wait!"

"Yeah… Now c'mon, we're both leaving!" Tracer blinked out the room, letting Alex pull on his Red Hood helmet and clip his handguns back to their holsters. Red Hood fixed his mask for a second, before freezing as he looked at the spot Emily was at. He blinked, before rushing out the center chamber.

Lena sat in the Redstream's pilot seat, readying the engines and teleportation matrix in case. "Hurry, hurry!" Red Hood cried out, jumping into the copilot seat. "Go, go!"

"Got it!" She called out, pushing the full throttle of the Redstream. The red jet spiraled around the now collapsed center chamber, rushing out the long corridor like hanger bay. Rocks and metal linings fell apart, but Tracer wasn't a simply pilot. She was clever in dodging and bobbing away from the falling debris.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Liguria, Italy**

Built on the ancient parts of Balestrino, the Arkham Militia's Base of Operations sat with red lightings and large walls. Several spire and Serpent-Class Air Drones flew all across a 10 mile radius from the base. Inside the base were hundreds of troops, ranging from Stealth Troopers to the large Brutes, as well as tens of hundreds of unmanned tanks patrolling the large mountain side.

"Excellent, everything is going well so far." Black Crane smiled under his yellow eyed mask, staring happily at the news screen on the TV inside the lower underground parts of the base. The screen read 'NEWS BULLETIN: BUZLUDZHA COMMUNIST HEADQUARTERS DESTROYED BY UNKNOWN MILITARY ASSAULT. OVERWATCH AGENTS BELIEVED TO BE IN ON ACTION!' "As long as we can have the new focusing on Overwatch, it will draw the attention of the United Nations, who will then be forced to take action."

"And if that occurs, we will be able to start our demands," he continued, looking towards the Arkham Knight and two Talon agents. "Otherwise, we will show them true fear and pain."

" _ **Of course,"**_ The Knight stated accordingly, walking forward. _**"And now that we have taken a certain… machine from our friends at Volskaya Industries in Russia, we will achieve total mobility for the Black Plague weapon."**_

"Excellent," Black Crane looked to his side, walking towards the glass frame which revealed a large, light navy blue mecha. It stood a good 100 meters high, slowly being painted black and red with the Arkham Militia insignia on the side of its head/ pilot command seat. On the chest was a large device, circular with several metal pipes and wires that went across the chest, shoulders and ended at the back. "Soon, the world will know fear. Soon…."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience of chapter uploading, and the amounts of times I say sorry to you all. I've been having many story ideas running in my notebook and head, and I to believe I already have an idea for my next story once I finish Let's Pick A Fight. Now, do not suspect that Let's Pick A Fight will be discontinued, I do plan to go all the way in finishing this story.**_

 _ **I've also been preparing for High School in the next few weeks, and am actually planning on meeting my teachers and seeing my school next week, so yay! I guess….**_

 _ **I will, if possible, load a sneak peek idea of the story in the next chapter. So, yes that is all there is to say for now.**_

 _ **That said, this is the KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Gibraltar assault**

 **Overwatch Watchpoint Gibraltar**

"As of right now, we can confirm the explosion came from inside the mountain base." Soldier: 76 watched the screen, somewhat irritated by the news reporter and camera crew. That mountain had released large amounts of chemical gas, probably into the air and sea, but for some odd reason people thought simple gas masks worked. _God the world is falling apart,_ he thought steadily to himself. "From the wreckage we've seen, we come to believe Overwatch agents attacked a secret UN military base, releasing powerful chemical gases into the air..."

"What the hell are you watching?" 76 looked to his side to see Red Hood enter the room. He didn't wear his helmet, but nevertheless had one sidearm at the ready. "Great, the Arkham Militia blows up a mountain and the UN turn to us like we did it. Perfect…."

"It could be a whole lot worse." Soldier: 76 stated, standing up and switching the T.V off. "They do know the location of all Overwatch Watchpoint's so it's possible they could attack us."

"How do you know that?" Red Hood asked, somewhat confused. As far as he was told, Soldier: 76 was an 'older', far more trained and experienced vigilante who rarely worked with Overwatch until the previous year. Did he know about the UN's knowledge of Overwatch by Winston, or did he know be some other means? "…. You know what, never mind."

"Right," 76 nodded. "Anyways, with the UN thinking we attacked their 'secret base' now, they'll probably be on high alert now. I say we should ready ourselves for anythi-"

All of a sudden the T.V flashed to life, sending the pair into a defensive mode. The T.V held onto its static for a while, before finalizing into a clearer image of the Arkham Knight's logo. _**"Well, well, well."**_ The synthetic voice of the Arkham Knight spoke out through the speakers. _**"Isn't this a surprise? We got found by the UN!"**_

"Alex, we heard the Knight talking!" Tracer, alongside Winston and Mei, rushed in with guns at the ready. "What hap…. pened?"

 _ **"Oh no, we've been found out by the UN and Overwatch! Whatever shall we do?!"** _ The Knight cried in mock fear, before calming back to his normal tone. **_"To think the world barely knows of our existence. To be honest, this is the first time we've been seen international. To the UN, the US, and most especially Overwatch know this: We are not just here for fun. We're not doing this all for the hell of it, well not all of us that is…. We're here to make a point. A bold, and powerful point, that the world is corrupt and dead, like a broken vase. A vase broken by betrayal, death, and anger."_**

 _ **"But,"** _ The Knight continued, and the Arkham insignia shifted into the Talon insignia. _**"Talon and us, the Arkham Militia are simply the glue. One that will kill, murder, and burn anything in our way, and we will not hesitate unless our demands are met…."**_

"This is absolutely stupid," Alex muttered, watching the Knight monologue. "What idiot talks about world domination and tries to reason with the world?"

"And on international broadcasting channels," Winston added. "It's like they're trying to get caught."

 _ **"I should let you know, people of the world,"**_ The Knight stated. **_"Even though we're broadcasting internationally, we're actually floating on a boat…."_**

"… I don't like this." Alex stated, nerved rattled slightly at the change of tone in the Knight's voice.

 _ **"…Right here…."**_ The Talon image turned to a camera feed, the camera turning from the Talon banner on the wall slowly towards the left. **_"Outside…."_**

"Wait a minute…." Winston watched the screen reveal an ocean, showing an island side with a side building built into it. "That's…!"

 ** _"Of Watchpoint Gibraltar…!"_ ** The screen flashed to show Gibraltar fully, before returning to static. A sudden loud bang exploded outside, followed by a rumble of rocks and metal.

"What the hell was that?!" Alex yelled out in shock and fear.

"Winston, the defense systems have been bypassed!" Athena's symbol came to life on the T.V screen, showing system failures all across the main system. "I'm los-sing syst-t-te-em-ms….. Fai-ll-l-l-l-ll—ll…"

"Athena!" Athena's symbol broken apart, flickering into the image of an 8-bit purple skull with a dark 'giggle' coming from it. "Impossible, we've been hacked!"

"WARNING: DOOMFIST GAUNTLET CHAMBER BREACHED." A warning alarm came to life with red proximity alarms. "ALERT: MAIN DEFENSE SYSTEMS ARE FAILING, STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY COLLAPSING."

"Ah shit, they're taking the Doomfist Gauntlet!" 76 yelled in anger. He rushed to an automatic window, the metal sheet opening up to reveal several helicopters and a large battleship. The battleship was jet black and grey, with sharp corners and several large gun batteries at the front deck and sides. "They brought a fucking battleship just for the fucking Gauntlet!"

"Wait that? That's impossible, the Gauntlet's at the Overwatch Museum!" Alex exclaimed, looking at the 'looks' from Winston and the others. "What?"

"Well, um..." Tracer sighed, giving a worried look. "We may have… Taken the real Doomfist Gauntlet and switched the real one with a fake for the Museum…."

"And so, you brought the real one here…?" Alex finished in an annoyed voice. "Well, shit…."

"Look, lies and problems and other crap can wait later," 76 cut in, taking up his rifle. "Right now, we have to raise the defense systems!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

The Arkham Militia troops alongside three brutes, weapons ready, watched the doors leading into the chamber holding the Doomfist Gauntlet. The Arkham Knight and Reaper enter the wide cylinder chamber, the center holding the gold and black Gauntlet. **_"Ah, the Doomfist Gauntlet."_** The Knight stated with a cocky tone, pulling out his handgun. _ **"Once used to destroy entire buildings in simple punches, and almost used to kill that annoyance of a pilot. But now, it's back in Talon hands."**_

The Knight's handgun sounded off, letting the glass break and the Gauntlet drop onto its pedestal. Reapers clawed hand took up the Gauntlet, chuckling darkly as he vanished in a black mist. _**"We're done here."** _ The Knight stated happily, turning to make his leave. _**"Finish setting the charges, and blow this Watchpoint to hell."**_

"Yes sir," One of the brutes nodded, pointing to another troop. The troop nodded, placing a large, bulky bomb like device onto the side wall. Other troops did the same, setting their timers and arming the explosives. "The explosives are armed, now what?"

 ** _"Now? You defend it with your lives."_** The Knight stated, walking to the bridge of the large Talon Destroyer. It was one of its kind, built with a powerful shield system and defense system and was honestly Talons main mobile base. But for now, it got to serve its purpose for the time being.

* * *

 **Inside Gibraltar medical center**

"Dr. Zeigler, hurry!" Genji gripped his Dragonblade tightly, ricocheting bullets back from the Militia troops. "We've got to leave now!"

"Look out!" Genji was pushed to the side as a rocket ripped through the room behind him. His visor looked to see Mercy pushed him down, Caduceus staff and Valkyrie suit ready. "Hurry, let's get out of here!"

"Of course!" The pair rushed away, bullets and cries of anger following behind them. "Hurry, this way!"

They made a corner, but came face to face with several troops and a brute. "Don't move!" a Militia ordered, weapons loaded with bullets.

Genji's eyes narrowed under his visor, and the Shimada Sparrow rushed forward, firing shurikens and slicing Militia troops down. The Brute rushed forward to Mercy, his arm wrist blades extended. Mercy tried to hover away, but the brute pulled her back down. "Ack!" She screamed out in fear, making Genji turn in horror.

"Angela!" He cried out, his eyes watered under his mask before he felt his metal helmet get his on the side.

"Die!" The brute roared, raising his blade arm wrist. Before he brought it down though, several loud bangs filled the air and the tall brute fell down in bloodied and riddled armor.

The Militia troops backed away from Mercy, who opened her eyes to see Red Hood standing in between her and the dead brute.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady," Red Hood stated, reloading his handguns. "Is it?"

Genji looked up, and glanced at his Dragonblade. He looked to Red Hood, who looked to the younger Shimada leader and gave a silent nod. Genji nodded, jumping into the air. "Ryujin no ken wo kurae!" He roared, the twin dragons of Shimada spiraling out towards the troops. Red Hood, meanwhile jumped to the side with Mercy, chuckling as the Militia troops were sent flying with screams of fear.

* * *

Outside, the Redstream fired endless rounds at the helicopters and Talon Destroyer. The Destroyer fired back rounds of plasma and bullets, but Lena forced the Redstream to bob and weave. "Winston, please tell me those guns are online?!" Lena asked in worry, rushing past another Militia helicopter.

* * *

"Almost done, Lena! We've nearly finished connecting main power to the outer cannons!" Winston stated, looking from screen to screen at the slowly readying systems. "We'll be able to raise systems, but-!"

* * *

"Wait, the Destroyer!" Lena blinked, making sure to pull off her goggles to see the Talon Destroyer was… "Leaving?! The hell, they're retreating!"

* * *

"Winston!" Mei suddenly rushed back into the command center, raising several ice walls as she and Snowball entered. "The Militia! They've set up explosives all across Gibraltar but here!"

"WHAT?!"

"Did I just hear that correctly?!" Red Hood asked on the comms. "They put BOMBS all over Gibraltar?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, it seems Gibraltar is under attack! Again... I want to say thank you all for the support you've given me by reading my story and waiting patiently. Thank you are so much for that! I will be posting part two of this chapter, probably next Saturday because of my first week of school! yay! So yeah.**

 **Oh, I should also mention the new story I'm going to be doing will not be starting till the end of this story, Let's Pick A Fight.** **But I will say the story's name at least.**

 **Destiny: The Reign of Mischief**

 **That said, this is the KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Death of Gibraltar**

* * *

 **Overwatch Watchpoint Gibraltar**

"How many Orca's do we have?!" Winston jumped down from his patio, firing lightning-like plasma from his Tesla Cannon.

"Uh, only two Winston. We'll have to take them and head somewhere else!" Red Hood fired endlessly as the Arkham Militia troops, countering with flash bands and grenade with a constant bullet barrage. "Any ideas on a new place to stay at?!"

"Uh, Ecopoint Artic?" Mei asked, firing another wall of ice at the constant barrage of bullets coming from the entrance. "But then again… That hacker may have cracked all the files on the abandoned bases…"

"Damn, your right." Alex muttered, using his grappling hook and launching up to another platform. From where he was, Red Hood could see the Talon Destroyer firing missiles and cannon shots at the base and Redstream, which was rushing from left to right with corkscrews and loops. "Lena, change of plans: we're evacuating Gibraltar. Rendezvous at my location and we'll-"

A sudden boom came from the center of Gibraltar's machinery burrowed in the ground, the live reactors and main CPU bases imploding in fire. "Damn, there goes the CPU farm!" 76 yelled, firing Helix mini missiles and round after round from his rifle. "We need to leave, NOW!"

"We can't! We need to upload Athena to the Orca's systems and finish-!" another boom shook the roof above Winston and Mei. Both looked to another with worry, sooner or later the base would be gone: it was either then or now, and leaving a whole system full of Overwatch agent locations wasn't exactly in the guild lines for escaping. Plus, they had Doomfist's Gauntlet, so a major retaliation wasn't going to end well. Winston sighed, pondered just how it got this bad before typing fastly once more; there was only one thing left to do. "I'm… I'm erasing all system files on agents before and after the Recall… Athena, finish uploading your system to the Orca… And prime the remaining reactors to overload."

"U-UnNndD-Derstood-" the AI managed out, a system message coming up on the computer screen: 'SELF DESTRUCT ENGAGED. 00:01:00:00.' "Alright, we have one hour to get as far away as possible. Let's go!" Winston shouted, jumping up to his lab and taking what he needed to repair his Tesla Cannon before following Mei.

* * *

Back outside, the Redstream rushed towards Red Hood, halting hastily as its copilot rushed to it. "Get to the hangar bay! We need to protect the Orca's from getting shot down!" Red exclaimed, making the time traveling pilot jumped the gun by forcing the Redstream forward.

"Winston, get one of the Orca's spinning online!" 76 yelled out, rushing towards the hallway the led to the hangar bay. Behind him, several Arkham Militia Brutes and Troops followed firing bullets and tossing grenades. "Damn, they don't led up!"

* * *

 **Aboard the Talon Destroyer**

 _ **"Reaper, have the Destroyer brought around the other section of Gibraltar."**_ The Knight stated on the comms, walking towards his gun helicopter. He quickly climbed in, his helicopter lifting off as the Destroyer ripped down the Gibraltar communication tower. _**"I'm going ahead to deal with Terrell and Oxton."**_

"Understood." Reaper hated this, taking orders from some child in cosplay. Compared to Todd, this Arkham Knight was a bit more… on the insane side. But, he paid well and kept promises. And that alone kept Reaper from ripping off that stupid mask of his and forcing a grenade down the Knight's throat. "Crane, what is the status of the Svyatogor?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Militia stronghold**

"Nearing completion, all that remains is the neural connection test with the pilot." Crane stated, watching with Widowmaker from his observation platform at the testing area. In the room below was the Svyatogor mech, with a common civilian strapped down to the command chair in its head. One the civilians head was a mask designed like the Arkham Knight's only white with several add on parts connected to it.

The mask beeped, and the man heard a voice from his mask. "Raise your arm, and flex your hands." Crane ordered, walking intensely as the man lifted his hand. On one of the other camera screens, the Svyatogor raised its arm and worked its fingers. As the mech and man moved simultaneously, a black puff of smoke came from the mask, along with blood from the neck.

The man screamed in pain as blood came down, before he gave one more bloodcurdling screech before he collapsed onto the ground. "Damn," Crane growled in annoyance, before activating the speakers. "Get that stupid mask off, we'll use the normal piloting systems."

"Understood." Several Militia medics rushed into the room, taking the corpse and removing the mask.

* * *

 **Watchpoint Gibraltar**

Redstream fired rains of bullets onto the Talon Destroyer and Militia helicopters. Meanwhile on the ground, 76 and Winston helped cover the other Overwatch agents entering the Orca. "Get us in the air, NOW!" 76 yelled out, firing Helix rockets at Militia Brutes. As they did, Genji rushed onto the controls, pulling the Orca into the sky.

 _ **"You idiots make yourselves bigger targets,"**_ the Knight's helicopter soared into the air, speaker blaring into the slowly dying sunset. **_"Shoot them down, I'll hang their heads up for display!"_**

The Knight's helicopter fired rounds at the Orca, impaling one of the engine cells. "We're hit!" Genji yelled, struggling to hold the controls. The Orca tilted and groaned as it dipped forward. "We have to retreat, the base is lost!"

"Then get to the mainland," Red Hood ordered, having Lena switch the jet into flight-mode. "We'll meet you at-!" Red Hood was cut off as the Talon Destroyer fired a large bullet as the jet. The time-traveling jet's side engine exploded before it spiraled out of control. "SHIT!"

"We're hit!" Lena exclaimed, and just like before the Teleportation Matrix sparked again. "Oh, no not again!"

"Damn, not now!" The Talon Destroyer continued its bombardment onto the Redstream, finally taking a wing and its main engine. The Redstream's engines flared with fire and spiraled away from Gibraltar and back into Spain.

"Redstream, we're losing your signal…" Winston called out on the comms of the Orca, watching the Redstream's signal vanish into Spain's airspace. "Redstream, do you copy?!"

"Winston, look out!" The computers of the Orca exploded, sending Winston to the floor and shaking the dropship. More explosions followed, before a larger, more powerful one came from the Watchpoint. The energy wave sent the Knight's helicopter and the Orca out of control.

Genji struggled to hold the dropship up, but he was sent flying out of his seat and into unconsciousness. The Orca spiralled in the sky, before crashing with ear deafening boom...

* * *

 **Watchpoint Gibraltar, 1 day after attack**

The sky hung dark, grey clouds formed by all the smoke left behind from Gibraltar's explosion. The only sounds visible were the whirls of helicopter and movement of feet.

Arkham Militia and Talon troops worked their way around the clock, removing broken down machinery and concrete. The Talon Destroyer sat beside the ruined base, with helicopters moving parts from the old Watchpoint onto the ship.

"So, we've mostly completed moving all Overwatch technology, and we've only gotten many names from the Recall system, all names accounted and confirmed from the file we had Sombra steal from the UN's memory banks." An Arkham technician explained to the Knight and Reaper. Widowmaker and Crane still weren't among them, still at the Knight's command base to report on the Svyatogor finalizations. "All things aside, sir we should be prepared by the time we return to New Gotham."

 _ **"Good,"** _ the Knight replied, checking the wreckage of the Gibraltar tech. **_"Now, all we're waiting for is-"_**

"Commander, Akande Ogundimu has arrived." A Talon operative stated on the comms.

 _ **"For our guests to arrive."** _ Outside, a helicopter with the Talon logo landed onto the ship's helipad. Its passenger exited the helicopter, revealing a tall shirtless Nigerian male with a with a hand cannon on his left hand, and Nigerian styled clothing with golden metal plating across his arms and legs.

The Knight exited the bridge with Reaper, the Doomfist Gauntlet in his hands. _**"Welcome, Mr. Ogundimu. We've been expecting you."**_ The Knight greeted, putting forward the Gauntlet. **_"I believe this is yours."_**

Mr. Ogundimu, or rather Doomfist, nodded and took up the Gauntlet. "Thank you." Doomfist responded, stating it in a more serious tone then the Knight's. "Now, why are still here at Gibraltar?"

 _ **"Simple really,"**_ The Knight explained, motioning for the pair to follow back to the bridge. ** _"During our assault in Spain, we discovered a hidden black file encoded in the UN's top military branch. Apparently, during the Null Sector's uprising the remnants of Omnic battle drones were taken here to Gibraltar and transferred to another station."_**

"Null Sector?" Reaper twitched under his mask, he hated being reminded of the past. Especially the Null Sector incident. "The Omnic terrorist group?"

 ** _"Yes, and my men were able to discover during our earlier attack a rather large containment facility hidden deep in the Mariana Trench,"_ ** The Knight explained as they arrived at the bridge, walking towards the center table. He pressed a button, and the hologram of several Omnic mech's and a rather large one sat in the center. **_"We also discovered the whereabouts of several Ironclad Guild Titans and prototypes here, several kilometers underground."_**

"So, first you make a chemical weapon, now your gathering Null Sector mech's and Ironclad Titans for more firepower." Doomfist stated calmly, raising an eyebrow to the mask figure. "Just what are you proposing?"

 ** _"Simple,"_** The Knight continued. "The UN Has established that Omnic's have turned to peace since the end of the Omnic Uprising. However, my secondary plan is to reactivate the Null Sector and Ironclad Titan's under Militia command, and create the front that Omnic's have returned to violence."

 ** _"Once that happens, the US and other superpowers will be forced to aid this situation, leading to weaker military coverage on certain key areas."_** The Knight swiped the hologram to the side, replacing it with a map reading the US's eastern seaboard. ** _"New Gotham, home of the world's most demonic entities and home of New Ace Chemicals: the crown jewel of the Black Plague. Crane proposes that we launch a full scale assault on Gotham, using the city as the testing ground of Svyatogor."_**

"I see," Doomfist examined the plan. There were many problems he saw through it, one being Overwatch that stood out of the mash of problems. There was a major chance the rebellious group had survived, and it would spell disaster for them. The other was the Null Sector, no one even to this day was able to understand the God Program or its programmer. There was no doubt that the same programmer would strike again, and with terrifying results. Nevertheless, this was the Knight's plan. "And should this plan, per say, fail to any… unnecessary intrusions?"

 ** _"Then the Militia's God Program will initiate fully, ordering the complete genocide of the UN and any other powers in our way!"_ ** The Knight exclaimed, turning to the Gibraltar remnants. **_"Yes, this is the year of Death… and from its ashes a new world shall become whole. A world ruled be death, corruption and pure chaos. Now, let's get this show on the road!"_**

* * *

 _ **A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Oh my god, I apologize dearly as much as I can for the past 2 months. I thought being a sophomore would be easy. It's not, I absolutely hate it right now. Especially because I haven't blown anything up in Chemistry!**_

 _ **But, anyways away from that little rant, I do apologize for the long wait, I've been doing my best to work on this story and many other things. I actually have been looking to watching an anime called Evangelion, but alas no luck with that. Hulu, how could you betray me….?**_

 _ **Okay I'm getting seriously sidetracked here, the point is I'm sorry for the long wait, I'll try to work my way through this month and hopefully finish the next chapter by the 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **, hopefully…**_

 _ **Also, my Destiny story will not be uploaded yet, I'm pushing that back for next year to focus on Let's Pick A Fight and school.**_

 _ **That said, this is the KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**_


	16. Announcement

**Let's Pick A Fight announcement**

 _ **Author's Note: First off I want to say I apologize for the long wait, I've been dealing with both school and family matters at the moment, so i apologize for that. So I've had some time to think (a lot of time, actually….) and I want to end Let's Pick A Fight as a "To be continued" story. The last chapter built up that rising fear and peril for the heroes and I feel that the story should continue in a possible sequel to the story.**_

 _ **If you want me to continue Let's Pick A Fight or create a sequel, please review the story and let me know your overall opinions.**_

 _ **For now, I'm in the process of writing a new story, hopefully I can make a chapter 1 for it close to Thanksgiving or to end of November.**_

 _ **But for now here is a preview of the story**_ _ **so far.**_

* * *

"Entry Plug has been inserted, LCL is now being pumped into the Plug."

"Ego meter is rising steadily."

"Subsystems connected and are a go."

"Pilot Synchronization is now at 50% and rising steadily, sir."

"Plugsuit calibration now completed, energy conduits and A-12 clip connectors now active."

"Good, and the restraints on the pilot?"

"Locked and prepped for testing."

"Excellent, prepare the Dummy System for Phase 1, then switch to the Devil System in Phase 2."

"Yes sir." Men and women personnel moved equipment and themselves from the large mech, a 40 meter living machine of dark colors. It's design was close to that of the deadly Tokyo-3 Unit 01, but went for the more dark smoothed out and living look more than to show its technology.

The Evangelion codenamed Null Unit had one antenna on either of its head sides and no visible eye holes nor physically noticeable sensors. But unlike Unit 01, its teeth were visible and not covered by armor; sharp and almost triangular. Its overall color was a dark blue with orange details and glowing blue details all across its body.

"Beginning final system checks."

"Threshold activation in 3...2...1.." the machine, Evangelion Unit Null, did not move to respond.

"No reaction."

"Harmonization Value is 0."

"Increase pressure to 3.5."

"Understood, 2.5 and rising….. 2.9….. 3.4….. And 3.5!"

Nothing.

"No reaction, sir!"

"Electrocardio reactions?"

"Nothing sir, no reaction."

"Equipment Tolerance Upper Limit is reaching the limit."

"Continue monitoring till reaction is made."

"Yes, sir." Abruptly, the head of the dark blue and orange lined EVA gave a slight twitch in movement. "Pulse confirmed; Activation underway."

* * *

Inside the Unit Null's Entry Plug, the EVA pilot looked through his EVA's eyes, spotting multiple people on arm like stations looking his EVA up and down. To them, they were restarting the EVA; to the pilot, however…..

They were imprisoning them.

* * *

A red flashing alarm came to life across the NERV US 2nd Branch. "Wait, something's wrong…. The EVA it's….!"

"It's what?"

"Abnormal Harmonization Alert!" an alarm stated on the speakers of the EVA Cage chamber.

"What?!"

"Pressure is still rising… 50, 60, 70…. 80, it's not stopping!" Both the pilot, and his EVA, roared in the chamber powerfully. "It's passing over 100!"

The EVA started to struggle in its restraints, growling and roaring as the arms and personnel rushed away in fear. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Control Signal is being rejected from inside the Entry Plug!"

"Impossible!... Cut all circuits, NOW!"

"No good, the systems ignoring us!"

"Evacuate the hanger bay, and disconnect everything! Lock it all down!"

"Negative, nothing is registering!"

"Attention," a speaker spoke once more. "Catapult voltage increasing!"

"Who the hell gave the order to?!"

"No one sir, the main systems working itself!"

Null Unit growled and pulled on its restraints, looking side to side in anger before up to see the ceiling catapult hatch unlocking. "Who's opening the catapult hatch?!"

"Catapult is now connected," the speaker stated once more.

"We've lost all power!"

* * *

The Null Unit pilot looked up under their mask and smiled under it as they felt the catapult unlock, letting it rise off the ground.

* * *

"The catapult just took off!"

"Damn!" the NERV 2 Commander glared through the camera feed as the now fastly rising EVA. "Deploy any gunships and air jets we have in the area! Though I doubt the military will stop that demon…."

The EVA growled and continuously struggled to move out of its restraints, ignoring the rapidly approaching light above it.

* * *

 **Outside**

The air was thick with the feeling of blindness via blowing sand, blowing out to reveal the remnants of the old Area 51 base and a large, metal build pyramid with the NERV insignia on its form.

In the calm sand was altered, however, with the sound of hissing and creaking metal doors. The doors hissed with air and opened fully, letting the now calmer Null Unit view the surface.

Once they'd arrived, the restraints holding the EVA unlocked, letting it step into the sand. It struggled to stand for a brief moment, its hand twitching for a second of so. The EVA looked from side to side, before releasing a loud roar of might.

In the sand dunes, large AA cannons and missile launchers rushed out, raining hell on the dark purple EVA. Null Unit moved into a full sprint, weaving through the line clouds of missiles. As the EVA ran by the launchers and cannons, the aftershock from it destroyed the turrets.

From the metal pyramid, fast jets and gunships sprung out in a hurry, engines roaring and moving to find the EVA.

Null Unit's pilot jerked and pushed the butterfly like controls to their limits, with warnings and red flashes all across the screen they saw through.

The pilot glanced behind, spotting multiple large airships moving forward. The EVA turned for a moment and held ground at the surrounding gunships.

The gunships fired missiles the size of houses which hit the giant organic mech with ease, but failed when detonated.

"Target is hit," a pilot stated from one of the gunships. "Wait, smoke is clearing…"

The Null Unit stood out in the clouds, AT-Field active before it shut off. It reached out in the blink of an eye and took the wing of a gunship.

The Null Unit growled as it swung the large gunship, sending into several passing jets and a fellow gunship before running, rushing out of the bases borders and into the wastelands.

"All ships, full stop!" the jets and gunships either spun around or stopped at the edge. "Command, the EVA has exited NERV-2 borders; it's heading to Old California."

* * *

"Damn, they're heading for open ocean," the commander growled, slamming a fist to the table. He sighed in annoyance; the EVA was heading for Asia, it's the only place Angels and other Evangelions are known to be at. "Contact NERV HQ, they're gonna want to know about this."

"Yes, sir."

 **Evangelion: You Are(Not) Null**


End file.
